Mi dulce niñera
by Rukineko1
Summary: Elizabeth es una chica tímida, por lo que decidió trabajar como niñera para desenvolverse. Ahora debe cuidar por tres días a dos chicos, pero quien iba a imaginar que terminaría siendo gran "amiga" de uno de ellos. [ Melizabeth (MeliodasxElizabeth) - Geldris o Zelda (ZeldrisxGelda) - AU]
1. Chapter 1

Meliodas esperó con molestia en la sala del apartamento. Sentado en el sillón, bufó irritado por su actual situación. Él y su hermano Zeldris tenían que ser cuidados por otra anciana. Ya había corrido a varias y su padre no entendía. Su cara estoica asustaba a la pobre sirvienta, que estaba terminando de limpiar la sala.

\- Eres un niño muy hábil, pero te falta control. – Dijo Meliodas imitando una voz ronca y autoritaria, similar a la de su padre.

Su padre era un excelente jefe de una gran compañía, pero no era una persona cariñosa. Era recto y conservado, cosa que fastidiaba a su hijo. Podría ir a jugar con Ban y King, pero no, estaba aquí esperando a su niñera. ¿Quién en esta época ocupaba una niñera? Él tenía 13 años, ya era un adolescente.

\- ¡Meliodas! - La voz de su hermano menor lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Qué pasó, Zeldris? - Dijo sin mucho interés. Vio a su hermano, era menor que él por solo dos años.

\- ¡Juguemos! - Exclamó Zeldris con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- No. Estoy ocupado planeando como correr a nuestra nueva niñera. - Dijo Meliodas con una voz llena de malicia. Si su padre quería que lo cuidara una extraña, sería tratada como tal.

Zeldris lo miró enojado, solo quería pasar tiempo con su hermano y éste solo le importaba la niñera. Así que simplemente se retiró del cuarto para jugar con su videojuego portátil.

\- ¿Qué podría hacer? - Murmuró para sí mismo. Observó el reloj de la sala, eran las 2:17. Según recordaba las palabras de su padre, la niñera llegaría a las 2:30. Le quedaba poco tiempo, así que se iría por lo más sencillo. - Si no me encuentra, no hay a quien cuidar.

Se levantó del sillón y decidió usar su escondite de emergencia. Corrió hacia la cocina para buscar provisiones, si quería que esto funcionara ocupaba estar preparado.

(0.0)

\- Todo estará bien, Elizabeth. Solo son un par de niños. - Dijo una voz tranquila del teléfono celular.

Elizabeth caminaba por la calle con su celular en mano, estaba platicando con sus amigas por su teléfono. Se mostraba nerviosa y se detuvo en un gran edificio.

\- Gelda... ¡Ellos tienen 13 y 11 años! - Exclamó preocupada. Sabía que estaba haciendo esto para obtener más confianza, y algo de dinero, en ella y ser más abierta a las nuevas experiencias, pero no podía evitar sentirse nerviosa.

\- ¿Y? Por favor, Elizabeth. Tienes 15 años, casi 16. No te van a comer viva. - Dijo otra voz por el celular, ésta sonó más energética. - Yo he practicado con una niña de 9 años.

\- Diane, esa niña era un ángel. - Le dijo Elizabeth con puchero.

Comparar a una niña como ella con sus niños a cuidar era algo inaceptable. El padre de éstos era un famoso empresario y "amigo" de su papá, le había pagado una gran cantidad de dinero. Eso significaba que debía mantener todo bajo control.

Se adentró por el lugar y observó con asombro su alrededor, todo era tan elegante. Avanzó hasta llegar al elevador, donde presionó el botón número 3.

\- Chicas... - Dijo Elizabeth algo más tranquila.

\- Sin importar que pase, creemos que lo sabrás manejar. - Dijo Gelda con cariño.

\- ¡Así es! - Exclamó Diane con ánimo. - Te dejamos, pero cualquier cosa cuenta con nosotras.

\- ¡Muchas gracias! - Dijo Elizabeth con una gran sonrisa. - Les llamo luego.

Terminó la llamada y colocó su teléfono adentro de su bolsa. Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, a lo que procedió a salir de éste. Avanzó por el pasillo hasta ver puerta número 35, se sorprendió por la gran distancia entre cada puerta. Miró con cierto temor la puerta y respiró profundamente antes de tocar suavemente.

\- Tranquila, Elizabeth. Solo son unos niños, tú también fuiste una niña. - Susurró dándose ánimos.

La puerta se abrió, dejando ver una chica vestida de mucama. Está traía materiales de limpieza en una cubeta. - Mucho gusto, usted debe ser Elizabeth, ¿cierto?

\- ¡S-sí! Un gusto. - Dijo Elizabeth con nerviosismo.

\- El señor me ha indicado entregarle las llaves. - Dijo la muchacha, entregándole un par de llaves. - Cualquier cosa, el servicio a clientes está a su disposición.

Sin decir más, la señorita se retiró apresurada del lugar, dejando a Elizabeth sorprendida por su urgencia. Sin más, entró al departamento, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

\- ¿Hola...? - Dijo alzando un poco su voz, pero no hubo ninguna contestación.

Se sorprendió por lo grande y lujoso que era el lugar. La sala era casi del tamaño de su casa. Preocupada recorrió el lugar en busca de los niños.

(v.v)

\- ¡Malditas gallinas! - Murmuró Zeldris con molestia mientras estaba acostado en su cama jugando con su videojuego.

Un par de toques de la puerta llamaron su atención. - ¿Hola...? - Era una voz femenina, muy joven para su sorpresa. ¿No era una anciana?

\- ¡Adelante! - Dijo algo desconfiado, mientras se sentaba y dejaba el videojuego en la cama.

Una linda jovencita de cabellos plateados entró a su habitación. La miró de arriba a abajo, analizando su apariencia. Vestía un vestido azul con toques verdes junto a un par de zapatos del mismo color.

\- ¿Eres la niñera? - Preguntando lo obvio.

Ella sonrió dulcemente y le estiró la mano. - Sí. Soy Elizabeth, un gusto.

El niño estrecho su mano con la de ella sin dejar de mirarla, intimidándola. - Zeldris. Estoy sorprendido, pensé que serías una vieja.

\- ¿Eh...? - Dijo Elizabeth algo confundida.

\- Nada. -Dijo Zeldris sin mucha ganas. - Tengo hambre.

\- Oh, sí... ¿Sabes dónde está el joven Meliodas? -Preguntó con curiosidad. - Para que podamos decidir qué comer.

\- No lo sé. Posiblemente esté escondido. Estaba molesto por tu presencia. - Dijo sin importarle nada.

Elizabeth notó que era muy honesto y de pocas palabras. Sonrió con alivio, al menos uno de ellos era tranquilo. - Gracias. ¿Qué te parece si me acompañas a buscarlo? - Comentó con cariño.

Pero Zeldris la miró con aburrimiento. - No, mejor me quedó aquí.

Elizabeth vio como él se volvía acostarse y tomaba su videojuego. Suspiró con derrota, mientras salía de la habitación. Ya ha había revisado dos de las cuatro habitación, sin contar sala y cocina que era planta baja. Sabía que el cuarto del señor estaba prohibido, así que decidió, y rezó, por buscarlo en su habitación y encontrarlo ahí.

Abrió la puerta para entrar a la habitación, pues había tocado y nadie respondió. La habitación estaba ordenada, se sorprendió al ver un pequeño cerdo dormir en la esquina de la habitación. Observó con detalle el cuarto, esperando encontrar un indicio de su presencia.

Avanzó por el lugar, hasta que oyó un ruido en el closet. Decidida, se acercó a éste y lo abrió, pero solo encontró ropa. Preocupada, empezó a balbucear cosas sin sentido. Se sentó en la cama del chico mientras cerraba los ojos para intentar relajarse. - Es mi primer trabajo y ya fallé al apenas iniciar. ¡¿Qué voy hacer?!

(n.n)

Con curiosidad, Meliodas dejó la revista a un lado de él al escuchar una dulce voz. Se encontraba en su escondite secreto, que él había mandado hacer a espaldas de su padre. Le resultó confuso oír una voz muy hermosa en su habitación. Por lo que decidió salir de su lugar privado.

Su escondite era un pequeño cuarto conectado a su closet, donde tenía revistas, una pequeña televisión junto a una consola y sus alimentos esparcidos por el suelo. Abrió con cuidado la pequeña puerta, que formaba parte del closet, para entrar a su habitación.

Sus ojos se engancharon a la hermosa chica que yacía en su cama, sentada con el rostro levantando, pero ojos cerrados. Jamás había visto tal belleza, hipnotizado, mantuvo su mirada en ella.

Elizabeth estaba tan concentrada en lo que le iba a decir al señor Demon sobre su hijo, que no notó la presencia de Meliodas. Fue cuando abrió sus ojos que captó al chico parado a una distancia prudente.

El rubio admiró su ojo azul, pues el otro estaba oculto por sus cabellos plateados, sin embargo estaba seguro que sería igual de hermoso que él que estaba a la vista. Sus rosados labios, piel clara, su profunda y dulce mirada, todo eso le hizo sentir una gran calidez en su pecho.

Pero fue cuando sintió ser abrazado por la chica, que sus mejillas se enrojecieron. - ¡Qué bueno que estás bien! ¡No sabe lo preocupada que estuve por usted, joven Meliodas!

El chico no respondió debido a que quedó hipnotizado por su dulce voz y su manera de pronunciar su nombre.

Elizabeth se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, alejándose de repente de Meliodas, para su disgusto. - ¡P-perdón! No era mi intención tocarlo de esa manera, joven Meliodas.

\- Tú... Dime nombre. - Dijo Meliodas un poco autoritario, pero con curiosidad por saber algo de la chica.

\- Lamento mi imprudencia. Soy Elizabeth, estaré a cargo de usted. - Dijo Elizabeth con alegría. Meliodas la abrazó aprovechando su estatura para apoyarse en su pecho. Incomodando a Elizabeth. - ¿Pasó algo?

\- Estoy sintiendo tu corazón, es que te vi muy pálida. - Dijo Meliodas muy convincente, tanto que Elizabeth le creyó. Se alejó de ella fingiendo desinterés. - Parece que estás bien.

\- Oh, que amable de su parte. - Dijo Elizabeth aliviada. - ¿Qué le parece si vamos a reunirnos con su hermano y discutir sobre la comida?

\- ¡Me parece bien! - Exclamó Meliodas con una sonrisa, ignorando que hace una hora quería no ser cuidado.

(-.-)

Cuidar a dos niños no había sido tan difícil como imaginó.

\- ¿Cuántos años tienes, Elizabeth? - Preguntó Meliodas con curiosidad.

\- Tengo 15 años, pero pronto cumpliré 16. - Le respondió con una sonrisa.

Se había llevado muy bien con Meliodas, éste se había abierto muy rápidamente. En cambio Zeldris era más callado, incluso estaba segura que no le caía bien. Había intentado jugar con él, pero la ignoró.

Los tres estaban comiendo pizza en la sala, Meliodas se le había antojado y a Zeldris le dio igual. Observó con cierta tristeza al niño de cabellos negros y Meliodas lo notó. - No te preocupes, él siempre es así con todos... A excepción con papá y conmigo.

Zeldris gruñó molesto por la declaración, dándole cierto alivio a la chica. – _Entonces esto es normal._ \- Pensó con paz.

\- ¿Nos cuidarás por más días? - Dijo Zeldris serio.

\- Sí... Hoy es sábado, así que nos estaremos viendo hasta el lunes. Espero que nos llevemos bien. - Comentó Elizabeth con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Puedo ir a mi cuarto? - Dijo Zeldris aburrido. Elizabeth asintió resignada, este niño era muy serio.

Sin dudarlo, el niño abandonó el cuarto dejando a Elizabeth y Meliodas solos. El rubio agradeció a su hermano por darle la oportunidad de conocer a la chica.

\- Y bien, Elizabeth. ¿Tienes novio? - Preguntó con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Elizabeth de atragantó con el pedazo de pizza y lo miró sonrojada por la pregunta tan directa del chico. Era un niño... Bueno, era muy lindo. ¡¿Pero en qué estaba pensado?! - N-no... Pero por el momento no estoy buscando ninguno.

\- ¡Me alegro! - Exclamó Meliodas con alivio, tal vez en unos años más le pediría salir con él. - Espero que seamos amigos.

\- ¡Claro! - Dijo Elizabeth con inocencia.

Habían pasado todo el rato platicando animadamente como si fueran viejos conocidos, incluso ella misma se sorprendió. No era usual en ella ser tan abierta con las personas, era demasiado tímida. En cambio para Meliodas le era muy raro ser muy animado con otras personas que no fueran sus mejores amigos y su hermanito.

\- ¡Oigan! - Estaban tan concentrados en su plática que no habían sentido la presencia de Zeldris hasta que habló. - Tengo hambre.

\- Oh, lo siento, joven Zeldris. - Se levantó, dejando molesto a Meliodas por ser abandonado por Elizabeth.

Observó el reloj, ya era casi hora de regresar a casa. Se dirigió a la cocina y observó el refrigerador. Mientras buscaba algo de comer, Zeldris se quedó con su hermano.

\- ¡Meliodas! - Le habló algo curioso.

\- ¿Qué pasó, Zeldris? - Dijo aburrido, mientras revolvía sus cabellos negros con cariño.

\- Tus ojos son más claros. - Dijo apuntado su cara. - No sabía que podías hacer eso.

Meliodas confundido por la declaración de su hermano porque él no era de mentir, se levantó y se dirigió hacia el espejo más cercano. Y efectivamente, sus ojos eran más claros de lo usual, solo con el reflejo del sol se podían ver de esa manera. ¿Será por Elizabeth?

\- Aquí tiene. - Dijo Elizabeth, entregándole un emparedado a Zeldris, quien lo aceptó con gusto. Observó a Meliodas con preocupación, pues él se miraba al espejo con sorpresa. - ¿Pasa algo, joven Meliodas?

\- No me siento muy bien, pero si me abrazas me animaré. -Dijo Meliodas con simpleza. Zeldris lo miró con incrédulamente y molestia por la perversión de su hermano.

\- ¡¿Oh, en serio?! Entonces con mucho gusto. - Exclamó Elizabeth determinada a animada a elevar el ánimo de Meliodas. Se acercó y lo rodeó con sus delgados brazos con cariño.

Meliodas sonrió entre cariño al sentir los pechos de Elizabeth en su rostro. Zeldris se sorprendió por la inocencia de la chica, al menos era amable con él.

\- Pervertido... - Susurró Zeldris irritado por la actitud de su hermano. Aunque se sorprendió al no ver una pizca de perversión, sino de comodidad y paz.

\- Espero que haya sido de su agrado. - Dijo Elizabeth mientras rompía el abrazo. Observó el reloj, eran las 6:27. - Oh, ya es hora de irme. Un hombre de llamado Chandler, amigo de padre, vendrá en media hora, así que me retiraré. Fue un gusto haberlos cuidado.

\- ¿Ya te tienes que ir? - Dijo Meliodas con un toque de tristeza y molestia. El simple hecho de escucharlo le rompió el corazón a Elizabeth. - Mañana vendrás, ¿verdad?

\- Claro, sin falta. - Dijo Elizabeth con una sonrisa. Acomodó un poco la sala y tomó sus cosas en su bolsa. Se dirigió hacia la puerta, donde estaban Meliodas y Zeldris observándola. - Nos vemos. Cuídense, por favor.

\- Adiós. / Hasta mañana, Elizabeth. - Dijeron Zeldris y Meliodas respectivamente. Uno serio, y otro alegre. La puerta se cerró y ambos niños quedaron solos.

\- Nunca te había visto tan alegre, hermano. - Dijo Zeldris con curiosidad. - Pensé que la ibas a correr como las otras niñeras que hemos tenido.

\- Y-yo... No lo sé. Es como si me iluminará mi corazón... ¿Es raro? - Dijo Meliodas con nerviosismo ante el sentimiento que crecía en su pecho.

\- En ti, sí. Pero te quiero, aunque seas raro. - Dijo sin importarle nada, trayéndole una sonrisa cariñosa a su hermano. - No me mires así.

\- ¿Qué te parece si jugamos un poco? - Exclamó Meliodas de buen humor, jalando a su hermano a su habitación.

\- ¡Claro! - Dijo Zeldris un poco animado.

(U.U)

Elizabeth sonrió con entusiasmo, todo había salido bien. Incluso había creado una amistad con el mayor, si mal no recordaba él tenía 13 años. Y era algo guapo... ¡Otra vez pensado en eso! Mientras caminaba, notó que había recibido un mensaje por lo que tomó su celular y lo checo. Era de Gelda.

"La maqueta es para el lunes y no el miércoles como creímos"

\- ¡¿Qué?! - Exclamó asustada, deteniéndose de golpe. Rápidamente le marcó a su amiga con temor. Esperó a que contestara.

\- ¿Elizabeth? - Dijo Gelda por el teléfono.

\- ¡Dime que no es cierto! - Rogó Elizabeth preocupada, pero escuchó un suspiro de resignación. - Gelda... Sabes que ese trabajo cuenta mucho para la calificación.

\- Lo sé, Elizabeth. Pero ocupo que te tranquilices. - Comentó de manera relajada. - Mira, podemos hacerlo mañana.

\- Sí. Solo ocupamos concentrarnos en el trabajo y en menos de tres horas estará listo. - Dijo Elizabeth algo aliviada al encontrar una solución a su problema. Hasta que se dio cuenta de que no era tan sencillo. - ... Pero tengo que cuidar a los jóvenes Demon.

\- ¿Crees que se molesten si vamos a su casa a hacer la maqueta? - Preguntó Gelda con duda. - Podemos cuidarlos mientras hacemos la maqueta.

\- No creo que se enoje el señor Demon, la única condición que me puso es no dejar solo a Meliodas. Aparentemente, es un niño muy travieso.

\- Está bien. Buscaré los materiales para la maqueta y me iré a tu casa. - Dijo Gelda. - Que bueno que Merlín me dijo, sino estaríamos en grande problemas.

\- Me parece bien. Mientras yo buscaré información. Nos vemos. - Dijo Elizabeth con completo alivio. Después de colgar, empezó a correr hacia su casa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **N/A: Hola a todos. Había tenido esta idea desde hace mucho y no pude evitar plasmarla. Originalmente era un one-shot, pero cambie de idea y decidí extenderla un poco. Espero mantener la personalidad de los personajes. Lamento los errores ortográficos y gramáticos.**

 **¡Gracias por leer y que tengan un buen día! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Zeldris miraba a su hermano con desinterés, pero por dentro se encontraba lleno de dudas. No era usual que él le cocinara, no había sido desde que era un niño de 4 años que le haba cocinado. Y por alguna razón, no recordaba bien que ocurrió, pero estaba seguro que había pasado algo malo en aquel entonces. El hecho que le hiciera el desayuno, ¿sería por la niñera?

\- Hermano... - Dijo Zeldris, viendo sus pancakes, que lucían apetitosos. Su estómago decía comételos, pero su memoria gritaba que se alejara de ellos. Decidió ignorar esos pensamientos y emplear la situación a su favor, es decir aprovechar el buen humor de su hermano para su beneficio. - ¿Me quieres?

\- Claro. Puede que no te lo demuestre, pero en el fondo me preocupo por ti. - Dijo Meliodas con un deje de tristeza, después de todo él no era muy cariñoso. Pero luego sonrió con malicia. - ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

\- ¿Me prestas dinero? – Dijo Zeldris con simpleza, Meliodas rió ante el viejo truco de pedir cosas. - ¿Sí?

Meliodas se sentó en la mesa para comer con él. Le sonrió con burla. - Claro, ¿pero no tienes dinero? Papá nos dio suficiente para estos tres días. Y te conozco, eres muy planificador y dudo que te lo hayas gastado todo.

\- ¿Me prestas o no? - Exclamó serio, pero ver la mirada burlesca de Meliodas lo avergonzó un poco. - ¿Por favor?

\- Claro. Ahora come esos pancakes, que se ven deliciosos. - Dijo Meliodas con orgullo. - He estado practicando mi cocina.

Ambos hermanos dieron el primer mordisco y reaccionaron de diferentes formas. Meliodas con una cara de resignación y Zeldris corriendo al baño.

\- Como lo supuse, está horrible. Honestamente, no sabía qué debía esperar. - Dijo Meliodas mientras escupía su propia comida en una servilleta. Se levantó de la mesa para correr a auxiliar a su hermano. - Espero que no haya caído a medio camino, sino tendré que limpiar el desorden.

(*.*)

Elizabeth terminaba de desayunar mientras leía un libro titulado "Época medieval resumida en corto". Agradecía a Margaret por encontrarle un libro de acuerdo a su tema. Se levantó para limpiar y fregar los platos. Eran las 10:45, tenía aproximadamente una hora para ir con los jóvenes Demon. Por lo que se sentó a seguir leyendo.

\- Qué curioso... - Sonrió para sí misma. El señor Demon había dicho que Meliodas era un rebelde, pero para ella era un chico muy agradable, algo lindo y muy dulce. Y Zeldris... Bueno, él era un buen chico.

\- ¡Oh, conozco esa mirada! - Dijo Margaret con una sonrisa, asustando a Elizabeth.

\- ¡Hermana! - Exclamó exaltada por su repentina presencia, no la había sentido llegar. - Pensé que estarías con Gil.

\- Pasará por mí en media hora... Y regresando al tema. - Dijo Margaret de manera animada, mientras tomaba asiento junto a ella. - ¿Quién es el chico?

\- ¡¿Q-qué?! - Dijo Elizabeth confundida y algo sonrojada.

\- ¡Ay, por favor! - Exclamó una voz con burla. - ¡Se te ve a kilómetros!

\- ¡Verónica! - Exclamaron Margaret y Elizabeth con sorpresa. La chica agarró por los hombros a su hermana menor.

\- Elizabeth, has estado sonriendo más de lo usual desde ayer en la noche. - Dijo Verónica como si fuera lo inusual. - Y ya sé que siempre eres alegre...

\- Pero esta sonrisa no es de alegría, es de amor... ¡Tu primer amor! - Comentó Margaret orgullosa de que su hermana ya estaba iniciando una nueva etapa. Ella le guiaría en esta etapa como buena hermana. - Ahora, di quien es el afortunado.

\- O afortunada. - Completó Verónica.

Elizabeth se quedó callada ante las palabras de sus hermanas, ¿será cierto? ¿Ella enamorada? Bueno, no lo iba a negar, pero estar en la casa Demon le había traído cierto confort. Conocer a Meliodas la había hecho más abierta, en cierta manera más alegre... ¡Pero sólo tenía 13 años y lo estaba cuidando!

\- ¿Elizabeth...? ¿Estás bien? - Preguntó Margaret con preocupación, pues la chica de cabellos plateados está roja de la vergüenza, aparte de no contestarle.

\- P-posiblemente... - Murmuró Elizabeth entre balbuceos, mientras se levantaba y dejaba a sus hermanas confundidas en el comedor.

\- Apuesto a que es un chico malo. - Declaró Verónica con simpleza. Para ella, era obvio que Elizabeth buscara algo de peligro para compensar su vida tranquila.

\- No, lo dudó. Conozco a Elizabeth y apuesto a que es un chico caballeroso. - Dijo Margaret con convicción. – Alguien gentil e incapaz de hacerle daño a una mosca.

(O.O)

\- ¡Mira lo que hiciste! ¡Mataste a Hawk! - Gritó Zeldris con molestia a Meliodas, quien tocaba al cerdo con curiosidad.

Ambos niños estaban enfrente del cerdito rosado en la cocina. Meliodas había decidido que era buena idea darle a Hawk los pancakes que había hecho, pero solo terminó con el pobre cerdo desmayado. El rubio no le importó mucho, pues veía que estaba respirando.

\- Lo siento. No pensé que mi comida fuera tan poderosa. - Dijo Meliodas con cierto orgullo.

\- Si se muere o deja su suciedad por ahí, no me haré responsable. - Dijo Zeldris mientras se acercaba al refrigerado para sacar un galón de leche. - Comeré cereal, ¿vas a querer?

\- Claro. - Respondió cargando al cerdo a una de las esquinas de la cocina. - Voy por el cereal.

Zeldris asintió y se fue por dos tazones. Mientras que Meliodas se subió a un banquito para alcanzar la alacena y sacar una caja de cereal. Se dispusieron a desayunar, cuando una viejo gordito entró al lugar. Éste se veía feliz y vestía con elegancia.

\- Buenos días, joven Meliodas. - Dijo el viejo con voz cantarina, ignorando al otro niño.

Meliodas miró de manera molesta al anciano, odiaba que ignoraran a Zeldris. Solo él podía hacerlo y cuando lo hacía era sin intención. - Hola, Chandler.

\- Ya es hora que te vayas. - Dijo Zeldris serio sin ninguna emoción, pero por dentro estaba molesto.

Chandler en vez de ofenderse por las palabras del niño, sonrió. - Oh, no lo había visto, joven Zeldris. Y sí, ya es muy tarde. Fue un placer cuidarlos.

\- ¿Vendrás de nuevo? - Preguntó Meliodas sin mucho ánimo, realmente no quiera que él volviera. Prefería a Gowther, él era más "normal" de los parientes que tenían.

\- Oh, por desgracia no podré. - Dijo de manera triste, pero los niños se miraron con satisfechos. - El que vendrá a cuidarlos será Cusack.

\- _Bueno, él es mejor que Chandler._ \- Pensó Meliodas algo animado. Por lo menos, Cusack era más prudente y más tranquilo, pero sobretodo, le caía muy bien a Zeldris.

\- Bueno, sin más, me retiro. Fue un placer pasar el tiempo con usted, joven Meliodas. - Dijo Chandler sonriente, esperando algo de Meliodas, pero éste junto a su hermano regresaron al desayuno, ignorándolo. Sintiéndose un poco decepcionado, el viejo sale de la cocina para irse del departamento.

Tras el sonido de la puerta cerrarse, Zeldris mira a su hermano con cierta preocupación. - Está obsesionado contigo... Da miedo hasta cierto punto.

\- Sí... - Dijo Meliodas sin mucho ánimo.

Según Chandler, el rubio sería un gran emprendedor y le traería muchos beneficios a la familia Demon. Pero para Meliodas, aunque sabía de sus habilidades, no estaba seguro en seguir en la empresa. Mientras las miradas estaban en él, su hermano era ignorando y eso le molestaba. Podría decirse que esa era la razón por la que su hermano no sonreía... ¡¿Hace cuánto que lo había visto sonreír?!

\- Oye... Zeldris. - Le llamó Meliodas con curiosidad, el niño de cabellos negros lo miró expectante. - ¿Podrías sonreír para mí?

Zeldris lo miró confundido para luego mostrarle sus dientes, más no significó una sonrisa. - Listo.

Meliodas recordó que no había visto a Zeldris sonreír desde que tenía cuatro o cinco años. Y las veces que reía, era por algo gracioso y no por alegría. El rubio dejó de comer, ¿acaso era un mal hermano?

\- ¿Qué pasó? - Dijo Zeldris al ver la cara de tristeza de Meliodas. - No te preocupes, Hawk ya se despertó y se fue arriba. - Comentó pensando que la tristeza de su hermano era por el cerdo, que ya no estaba presente.

\- Zeldris... Tú confías en mí, ¿verdad? - Dijo Meliodas un poco melancólico.

\- Claro. Eres mi hermano, aunque dude de tus acciones estúpidas y arriesgadas, sé que siempre hay una razón por las que las haces. - Dijo Zeldris directamente, sin importarle que hubiera ofendido a Meliodas. Pero no hubo ofensa alguna, todo lo contrario su hermano le sonrió con ternura. Observó al rubio se levantarse y aun no terminaba su desayuno. Entendió lo que quería hacer. - Si me abrazas, te golpearé sin dudarlo.

\- ¡Me arriesgare! - Dijo Meliodas acercándose a su hermanito.

(U.U)

Elizabeth vestía casual, una blusa negra junto a una falda rosa pálido y zapatos que combinaban. Sin olvidar su mochila, donde tenía sus notas del trabajo y unos cuantos materiales que serían de gran ayuda. Se encontraba sentada en un banco de los parques que estaban cerca del departamento de los Demon. Y al ser un parque muy frecuentado por los jóvenes y niños, pensó que sería ideal para encontrarse con Gelda.

\- _¿Quién es el chico?_ \- Recordó las palabras de su hermana con vergüenza.

Pero… ¿qué podía decirle? Que es un chico de 13 años que estaba cuidado. Y que su corazón palpitaba al estar cerca de él, adoraba cómo su aroma combinaba con su personalidad, que no le importó su baja estatura y esos hermosos ojos esmeraldas, que brillaban al verla. - Es muy guapo...

\- ¿Quién es guapo? - Preguntó una suave voz con cierta curiosidad.

\- ¡Meliodas! - Contestó Elizabeth con dulzura y cierta vergüenza. Hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que acaba de decir, convirtiendo su cremosa piel en una totalmente roja. Levantó la mirada sin poder decir nada porque había quedado sin palabras por la vergüenza que sentía.

Era Gelda, que la observaba con una mirada de "ya te atrapé". Ésta vestía un hermoso vestido blanco y un grueso listón abrazaba su cintura, junto a unos zapatos negros. El cabello trenzado a un lado de su cuello era atado por pequeños listones negros. Lucía elegante con ese simple conjunto, Elizabeth no sabía cómo le hacía para verse así. La chica de cabellos plateados notó un gran bolso de color rosa, posiblemente ahí estarían las cosas para el trabajo.

\- Meliodas... - Dijo Gelda con un pequeña sonrisa, pero llena de curiosidad y burla. - ¿No era el nombre de uno de los niños que estabas cuidando?

Elizabeth se levantó de golpe mientras jugaba con sus manos de manera nerviosa. - Sí... Quiero decir, no... Ay... no...

Ver la reacción de Elizabeth fue gratificante para Gelda, lo que indicaba que todo había salido bien con los chicos... Demasiado bien por lo que veía. - Mientras vamos al hogar Demon, me gustaría escuchar todo lo que pasó ayer. - Dijo con una sonrisa que tranquilizó a Elizabeth.

\- Claro... - Dijo Elizabeth algo resignada, quería que esto no se hubiera enterado por nadie.

\- Sabes que se lo voy a contar a Diane, si tú no se lo dices. Prometimos decirnos todo sobre el amor, ¿recuerdas? - Advirtió Gelda con alegría. Elizabeth gimió de la vergüenza que sentía.

(n.n)

\- Y eso es lo que pasó... - Dijo Elizabeth con pena, mientras oprimía el botón del ascensor. Gelda la miraba con una pequeña sonrisa, cosa que puso nerviosa a su amiga. - Por favor, no sigas sonriendo. Me pones nerviosa.

El ascensor se abrió, por lo que ambas chicas entraron y Elizabeth presionó el botón 3. Gelda dejó de sonreír para poner su usual cara, que era una seria, pero manteniendo un aire de tranquilidad. - Sabes que Diane te gritará y te acosará con preguntas sobre Meliodas, ¿no?

\- ¿Eh...? - Dijo confundida. Y era cierto, Diane le pediría más detalles sobre ella y Meliodas. Gelda era más directa, pero comprendía más rápido los sentimientos. - Me ayudarás a explicarle... ¿verdad?

Gelda rió suavemente. - Claro. Estoy segura que a media explicación, te dará un ataque de nervios.

\- ¡Gelda! Eso solo pasó una vez. - Exclamó Elizabeth avergonzada.

La puerta se abrió en el piso 3. Elizabeth salió del ascensor, seguida por Gelda. La chica de cabellos plateados avanzó con más confianza, cosa que no pasó por desapercibido por la chica de tez pálida. Ambas se detuvieron en una puerta.

\- Está bien. - Dijo Elizabeth tomando valor. - Sé que el señor Demon había dicho que no había problema, pero me gustaría pedirle permiso a los jóvenes Demon. ¿No habrá problema?

\- Claro que no. Lo entiendo muy bien. - Comentó Gelda con ánimo. Elizabeth agradeció la compresión de su amiga.

De su bolsa, Elizabeth sacó unas llaves y abrió la puerta. Primero pasó ella y luego Gelda, quien miró al su alrededor con curiosidad, pues le recordaba a su casa. Después de cerrar la puerta, Elizabeth alzó un poco la voz. - Buenos días, soy Elizabeth.

Gelda miró con sorpresa a un chico de cabellos rubios bajar de las escaleras con ánimo. Elizabeth había dicho que era un niño, pero a sus ojos era un chico muy guapo. ¿Está muy enamorada su amiga como para no darse cuenta de que le gustaba ese chico?

\- ¡Elizabeth! ¡Buenos días! - Exclamó Meliodas con una gran sonrisa, provocándole un sonrojo a la chica.

\- Buenos días, joven Meliodas. ¿Y el joven Zeldris? - Preguntó Elizabeth con cierta preocupación al no verlo presente.

\- Oh, él está en su cuarto. Creo que está durmiendo. - Dijo Meliodas con cierta burla, pero su sonrisa desapareció al ver a Gelda. - ¿Quién es ella?

\- Ella es Gelda, una de mis mejores amigas. - Dijo Elizabeth con alegría, Gelda hizo una pequeña reverencia. - Lamento si suene demasiado atrevido, pero... ¿Nos permitiría a Gelda y a mí trabajar en nuestro proyecto en su departamento?

\- Elizabeth... -Dijo el chico con un tono de reproche. - Sabes que no hay problema, confió en ti.- Las palabras del rubio hicieron sonrojar más a la chica. -Mucho gusto, soy Meliodas.

Gelda sonrió de manera educada. - Del mismo. Ahora veo porque mi amiga ha estado tan feliz.

Las simples palabras de la chica hicieron sonreír a Meliodas con orgullo y apenar a su amiga. - ¡Gelda!

\- Creo que nos llevaremos bien. - Soltó Meliodas con confianza. - Creo que puedo aprovechar a hacer mi tarea. ¿Si no es molestia?

\- ¡Claro que no! ¡Todo lo contrario!- Exclamó Elizabeth con dulzura. -Joven Meliodas, podría esperarme junto Gelda en la sala. Iré a ver si el joven Zeldris le gustaría unirse a nosotros. - Dijo Elizabeth un poco más tranquila.

\- ¡Claro! Pero... - Dijo Meliodas un poco inquieto. - Zeldris odia hacer la tarea y prefiere hacerla solo. Usualmente me la lleva después de que ha terminado, pero casi siempre está mal.

\- Oh... - Elizabeth se entristeció, pero luego se animó con determinación. - Intentaré hacer que se nos una.

\- Suerte, porque yo no he podido. - Eso desánimo por completo a Elizabeth.

\- Pero no sabrás sino lo intentas. - Dijo Gelda con una sonrisa de ánimo. Meliodas asintió con concordancia.

\- Está bien. ¡Aquí voy! - Dijo Elizabeth, marchándose.

Gelda vio cómo Meliodas observaba a Elizabeth con una mirada llena de ánimo y cariño. Podría ayudarlo un poco a relacionarse más con su amiga, se veía era una buena persona. - Joven Meliodas, ¿qué tal si vamos a la sala?

\- Oh, claro. - Dijo algo apenado, se había emocionado viendo a Elizabeth, que había ignorado a Gelda.

Ambos avanzaron hacía la sala, donde tomaron asiento en los sillones. Meliodas en el sillón grande y Gelda en el mediano, ambos estaban frente a frente. De su bolsa, la chica comenzó a sacar materiales de papelería y otras cosas. - Así qué... ¿Meliodas? ¿Te gusta Elizabeth?

Meliodas se tensó por la pregunta e intento actuar normal, que a pesar de verse tranquilo, Gelda entendió su sentir. - Claro que no. Ella es solo mi amiga.

\- Oh, ya veo. - Dijo fingiendo desinterés. - Lamento mi impertinencia, es qué pensé en ayudarle... Olvídelo...

Meliodas captó lo que quería decirle la chica, ella se veía de fiar, pero no podía arriesgarse. Por lo que se mantuvo neutro. - Podríamos hablar de Elizabeth... Digo, para que ella y yo mantengamos una relación amistosa por más tiempo. Ella es... una buena persona.

\- Claro que lo es. Muy inocente para alguien de su edad, pero una gran persona. - Dijo Gelda suavemente, lo había atrapado. - Creo que eres el primer chico al que le habla con gran confianza... Obviamente, descartando a parientes.

\- ¿En serio? - Dijo sorprendido, sabía que ella era tímida, pero se veía que era muy amigable. De alguna manera, lo hizo sentirse único. - Pensé que tendría algún amigo hombre.

\- No realmente. Después de todo, Elizabeth y yo estudiamos en una escuela para chicas. - Comentó Gelda, dándole a Meliodas una esperanza a crear un vínculo especial con la chica de cabellos plateados. - ¿Tienes su número de teléfono?

\- No... Pero tú me lo podrías dar, ¿no? - Dijo Meliodas con persuasión. Esta chica le estaba cayendo muy bien

\- Claro. Te daré su número y unas cuantas cosas más. - Dijo Gelda con una sonrisa traviesa.

( . )

Elizabeth se apresuró a buscar a Zeldris, se sentía incómoda por haber dejado a Gelda con Meliodas... ¿Eran celos? No, no podría ser eso. Ella confiaba en su amiga, pero y si Meliodas le gustaba más Gelda que ella. - ¿Pero qué te pasa? - Susurró con pena a sí misma, para luego suspirar avergonzada de sus pensamientos.

Tocó la puerta de Zeldris y esperó a que respondiera, pero no hubo respuesta. Volvió a tocar, pero nada. Por lo que decidió aventurarse al cuarto del chico. Adentro observó a niño jugar con su videojuego, pero con audífonos.

Él notó su presencia por lo que apagó su videojuego y se retiró los audífonos. Zeldris la miró sin muchas ganas.- Hola, Elizabeth.

\- Hola, joven Zeldris. – Dijo Elizabeth algo nerviosa ante la mirada seria del niño. - Lamento molestarlo, pero estaremos abajo haciendo tareas y me preguntaba si le gustaría unirse a nosotros.

\- No. - Dijo Zeldris mientras se levantaba hacia su mochila, que estaba en la esquina de su cama, y sacaba unos cuadernos. - Lo haré yo solo.

\- _Meliodas tenía razón._ \- Pensó Elizabeth sorprendida, al parecer lo conocía muy bien. Ella se dispuso a salir de la habitación para dejarlo hacer su tarea, no sin antes avisarle. - Estaremos abajo, cualquier cosa siéntase libre de ir a vernos.

\- Claro. - Asintió Zeldris para dirigirse a su escritorio de su cuarto, dejando a Elizabeth un poco decepcionada por no lograr su propósito.

Cerró la puerta y decidió bajar a la sala, donde vio a Gelda y Meliodas platicar tranquilamente. Al llegar fue recibida por las miradas animadas de sus amigos. - ¿De qué me perdí?

\- Nada importante. Le comentaba al joven Meliodas que nuestra tarea consiste en construir un castillo medieval. - Dijo Gelda con su usual cara.

\- Veo que fallaste con Zeldris. - Dijo Meliodas con una sonrisa. - No te preocupes, nadie ha podido hacerlo. Él no es muy sociable o cariñoso…

\- Bueno, es un gran intento... Creo. - Dijo Elizabeth apenada, mientras tomaba asiento a un lado de Meliodas. - Bien, es hora de hacer el trabajo.

Mientras Elizabeth y Gelda intentaba construir un mino castillo, Meliodas hacía su tarea con cierto aburrimiento. Lo único bueno de esta situación, es que logró conocer más a Elizabeth en otros aspectos, gracias a la ayuda de Gelda. Había pasado una hora y el castillo ya estaba tomando forma. Ambas chicas se miraron con orgullo, no estaba tan mal. En cambio, Meliodas ya había terminado toda su tarea y las había estado ayudando, aprovechando a acercarse más a Elizabeth.

\- Joven Meliodas, ¿me permite su baño? - Preguntó Gelda de manera educada.

\- Claro. Está arriba, es la puerta de color verde. - Dijo Meliodas. Observó a la chica retirarse, dejándolo solo con Elizabeth. Así que decidió aprovechar este momento. - Así qué Elizabeth... ¿Qué te gustaría para tu cumpleaños?

\- ¡¿Q-qué?! - Exclamó Elizabeth sorprendida por su pregunta. ¿Un regalo para ella?

\- Gelda me comentó que dentro de una semana será tú cumpleaños. - Dijo Meliodas animado, era una oportunidad para acercarse a ella. - Somos amigos, ¿no? Me gustaría darte algo especial.

\- N-no se preocupe... Estoy bien. Con el simple hecho de haberlo conocido me es un excelente regalo... - Dijo Elizabeth, para luego darse cuenta de lo que había comentado, sonrojándose al máximo. Observó a Meliodas sonreírle con cierta malicia.

\- Entonces salgamos el día de tu cumpleaños para conocernos mejor. - Dijo Meliodas con simpleza. Elizabeth no sabía si sonreír de la alegría o a sentirse avergonzada por su mirada fija.

(-.-)

Gelda avanzó con curiosidad, el pasillo había recuadros de hermoso paisajes. Decidió dejar de ver los cuadros y buscar el baño hasta que notó a un niño de cabellos negros mirarla con sorpresa, pero manteniendo una cara seria. Sin dudarlo, se acercó a él y le sonrió. - Hola, tú debes ser Zeldris.

Zeldris se quedó sin palabras. Era la muchacha más hermosa que había visto en su corta vida, ella parecía una bella princesa. Se sorprendió por la piel pálida que poseía. Sintió sus labios secarse ante el repentino acercamiento de Gelda, por lo que simplemente asintió.

\- ¿Esa es tu tarea? - Preguntó Gelda a Zeldris, que tenía en sus manos un cuaderno. Asintió algo apenado, que inconscientemente le entregó su cuaderno, para luego maldecirse internamente por su acción. Eran ejercicios matemáticos.

La chica no dudó en tomar el cuaderno y sonrió al darse cuenta de que Meliodas tenía razón, pero también se dio cuenta de algo. - Sabes, te has equivocado.

\- Lo sé. - Por fin habló Zeldris cortante, había vuelto a ser aquel niño serio y poco expresivo. Pero Gelda no se inmutó y se mantuvo sonriéndole, rompiendo su semblante de chico serio.

\- Pero lo curioso es que tienes bien los ejercicios más difíciles y los más fáciles están mal. ¿No es algo raro? - Dijo Gelda fingiendo confusión, sorprendiendo a Zeldris y provocando ponerlo nervioso. Ella sonrió al darse cuenta de lo que él estaba haciendo. - Quieres atención, ¿no es cierto?

\- Claro que quiero. Es la única manera en la que me notan. - Zeldris le arrebató el cuaderno a Gelda y luego agachó la mirada molesto, pero a ella no le importó. – Piensas que solo soy un niño amargado, ¿cierto?

\- Por supuesto que no, eres un chico muy orgulloso y lindo. – Gelda levantó su mano para acariciar los cabellos negros de Zeldris, sorprendiéndole por la calidez que lo invadió. ¿Hace cuánto que no había sentido este tipo de cariño?

\- ¿Q-qué? – Balbuceó Zeldris algo nervioso por el repentino contacto suave de la chica. Su manera de acariciarlo era muy tierna, tanto que lo abrumó.

\- Se ve que eres un chico muy inteligente y capaz. Lo puedo ver en tu mirada. - Dijo Gelda con dulzura. - Si te lo propones, sé que podrías superar a tu hermano con facilidad y todos te miraran con respeto. Tienes ese potencial.

Zeldris estaba temblando, posiblemente por las dulces palabras de Gelda. Nadie le había dicho eso, nadie lo había visto de otra manera, que no fuera un niño serio y amargado.

\- ¿En serio? - Levantó su cabeza, sus ojos oscuros brillaban con esperanza, que provocó a Gelda sorprenderse por su linda mirada. Incapaz de contenerse, ella lo abrazó con dulzura. Zeldris no se sintió incómodo por su contacto, de hecho era todo lo contrario, deseaba que durara más.

\- Lo siento. - Dijo Gelda algo apenada por su atrevido acto, mientras lo soltaba. - No fue mi intención-

\- Para nada. - Sonrió Zeldris, sonrojando a Gelda. No sabía que tuviera una hermosa sonrisa. - Me gusto mucho, puedes abrazarme cuando guste. - Gelda rió ante la honestidad del chico. Su risa hizo sonrojar al Zeldris. - Eres muy linda.

\- ¡Muchas gracias! - Exclamó Gelda alegre con una sonrisa. Verla en ese estado hizo a Zeldris sentirse tranquilo, cosa que era raro en él. - ¿Por qué no corriges tu tarea y bajas a pasar el tiempo con nosotros?

\- Claro... ¿Cuál es tu nombre? - Había pasado el rato y él no se le había ocurrido preguntar su nombre, debía saber quién era está chica que hacía latir su corazón de manera descontrolada y, a la vez, le hacía sentirse relajado.

\- Soy Gelda. Es un placer conocerte, joven Zeldris. - Dijo con una suave voz.

\- Gelda, que hermoso nombre. Por favor, llámame Zeldris. - Dijo con simpleza, pero manteniendo una sonrisa animada. - Iré en cuanto terminé.

Sin más, el niño se regresó a su habitación dejando a Gelda pensativa y sonrojada. - _Él es muy lindo..._ \- Decidió continuar avanzado en busca del baño.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **N/A: Hola y muchas gracias por leer. Espero que les haya gustado o, al menos, sacado una sonrisa. Adoro que Zeldris vea de manera animada a Gelda, como en el manga. Lamento los errores ortográficos y gramáticos.**

 **¡Gracias por leer y que tenga un buen día!**


	3. Chapter 3

Elizabeth aprovechó la ausencia de Gelda para tomar un breve descanso. Meliodas descansó su cabeza en el hombro de la chica, provocándole un pequeño sonrojo. Él la vio de reojo y gracias a la cercanía, podía ver sus delicadas facciones con más detalle. El ambiente era tranquilo, dándoles paz a los dos. El sonido del reloj era lo único que resonaba en la habitación.

\- Joven Meliodas... - Dijo Elizabeth con nerviosismo, debido a la cercanía del chico y por lo que iba a preguntar. - Usted... ¿Usted tiene novia?

Él rió ligeramente, antes de contestarle. - No... Eso quiere decir, que estoy libre... - La mirada profunda de Meliodas en ella, la puso roja. Él comenzó a acercarse a su cuello con una sonrisa. - Sabes a lo que me refiero... Elizabeth.

La chica comenzó temblar por su cercanía. Podía sentir su aliento cálido en su cuello. - Jo-joven Meliodas... Por favor...

\- ¿Por favor...? ¿Por qué dices eso...? - Murmuró Meliodas con travesura. El aliento lo sentía en su oreja roja de la chica de cabellos plateados.

\- N-no... - Balbuceó Elizabeth, intentando no ceder sus nervios.

\- Ya bésala. - La voz seria de Zeldris asustó a la pareja, provocando a Elizabeth ocultarse en sus brazos y a Meliodas restregándose contra ella sin vergüenza, un poco molesto por la interrupción.

\- Zeldris, ¿qué haces aquí abajo? - Dijo Meliodas un poco sorprendido y algo molesto. Según Elizabeth, había fallado en traerlo aquí. Vio que tomó asiento en el sillón mediano. - ¿Ya terminaste tu tarea?

\- Ya y está bien. - Dijo Zeldris sin dudarlo, Meliodas lo miró confundido. - Por eso, no hay necesidad de revisarla.

El rubio lo miró con sorpresa por la declaración, su hermano solo hablaba así cuando estaba muy seguro. Elizabeth notó el ambiente en Zeldris, se veía más tranquilo, incluso su rostro había dejado de fruncir el ceño.

\- Joven Zeldris... ¿Se encuentra bien? - Dijo Elizabeth preocupada por el cambio de atmósfera en él. Se veía más tranquilo, ¿podría ser que tomó pastillas u otra cosa? - ¿Tiene hambre?

\- Sí y no. ¿No puedo estar aquí? - Dijo un poco ofendido, preocupando a Elizabeth, no quería ser odiada más de lo que ya era por el chico.

\- ¡Por supuesto que no! Es su casa, usted puede estar en donde guste. - Exclamó Elizabeth nerviosa y algo asustada. Zeldris la miró sin mucho interés, en cambio Meliodas la observó con alegría, verla en ese modo lo cautivaba.

\- Sabes que soy un niño, ¿verdad? - Dijo Zeldris algo curioso. - No te voy a morder... Posiblemente, patearte, pero no lo voy a hacer.

Meliodas rió ante la declaración de su hermano y la mirada apenada de Elizabeth. Y era cierto, Zeldris podría parecer serio y un poco enojón, pero en realidad era muy paciente y muy raras veces se enojaba. Todo lo contrario al rubio que tendía a perder más el control.

Gelda bajaba la escalera con curiosidad de la situación que estaba en la sala. Elizabeth sonrojada, Zeldris con una mirada seria y Meliodas risueño. Con ánimo, se acercó al trio. - Hola... ¿De qué me perdí?

Los tres se giraron hacia la chica de cabellos trenzados, quien les sonreía con dulzura.

\- ¡Yo! - Exclamó Meliodas, mientras se sentaba bien. No quería verse como un pervertido enfrente de la amiga de la chica que le gustaba, pero Elizabeth se decepcionó un poco ante la falta de calidez de rubio. - ¿Todo bien?

\- Sí. Veo que aquí también está todo bien. - Dijo Gelda con cierta burla.

\- ¡Gelda! - Gritaron Elizabeth y Zeldris, una con un toque de puchero y el otro con alegría.

Ante la mirada y tono de voz de Zeldris, Elizabeth y Meliodas se quedaron mudos debido a la sorpresa de ver al chico de cabellos negros sonreír con alegría. El chico se paró asustado por la salud de su hermano. Gelda miró con confusión a su amiga y al rubio.

\- ¿Pasó algo? - Dijo preocupada mientras tomaba asiento a un lado de Zeldris, quien la miraba con adoración. Gelda notó esa mirada y no pudo evitar abrazarlo.

\- ¡Espera! - Exclamó Meliodas asustado, la última vez que alguien lo abrazó y que no era de la familia, salió con un brazo rotó... Como él, que había recibido un golpe en la cabeza y eso que era su hermano. Pero su rostro cambio a una de confusión y extrañes al ver que Zeldris cerró los ojos disfrutando del contacto. - ¿Es-está bien...?

Gelda dejó de abrazar a Zeldris, quien se sonrojo ante la bella mirada sobre él. - Me alegra que hayas venido, Zeldris.

\- Gelda... - Habló Elizabeth con alegría y asombrada por su amiga. Sabía que Gelda era muy buena con las personas, pero Zeldris era otro nivel. - ¿Tú lo convenciste de venir?

\- Yo solo lo invité, él decidió venir. - Dijo Gelda suavemente. - ¿Verdad, Zeldris?

\- ¡Sí! - Exclamó Zeldris con una pequeña sonrisa, intentando parecer serio.

Meliodas se dirigió hacia Gelda y la tomó de las manos serio. Esa acción provocó incomodidad en Elizabeth y molestia en Zeldris. La chica de tez pálida lo miraba con sorpresa.

\- Gracias... Hace mucho que mi hermano no se veía tan relajado... Tan feliz... - Susurró Meliodas melancólico. Y luego se decidió por hacerle una propuesta. - Y estoy seguro que es por ti. ¡Deberían salir! ¡Me agradas como cuñada!

Zeldris avergonzado golpeó a Meliodas en el estómago y éste cayó del dolor. Ambos hermanos comenzaron a pelearse. Elizabeth se levantó asustada y preocupada por la salud de ambos niños. Gelda rió suavemente, y con una dulce sonrisa dijo. - ¡Claro!

\- ¡¿Qué?! -Inmediatamente, los chicos dejaron de pelear. Meliodas estaba encima de Zeldris y éste le jalaba los cabellos rubios. La miraron con inquietud, ¿ella había dicho que sí?

\- Gelda... - Susurró Elizabeth impresionada por la tranquilidad de su amiga.

\- Tienes 11 años, pídemelo dentro de cinco años y ya veremos.- Le dijo Gelda algo avergonzada. - Claro, si tú quieres.

Zeldris pateó a Meliodas para quitárselo de encima, mandándolo a volar lejos de él. Elizabeth corrió a auxiliarlo. El chico de cabellos negros se levantó para acercarse a ella temeroso de que fuera una broma. - ¿En serio?

\- ¡Claro! – Dijo Gelda sin dudarlo. - ¿No te molestaría salir con alguien mayor que tú?

\- ¡Claro que no! - Dijo Zeldris serio, pero manteniendo un brillo en su mirada.

Elizabeth miraba con inquietud la conversación de su amiga, si ella podía salir con alguien menor por 5 años, porque ella no podía salir con Meliodas, que solo le llevaba 3 años. Inconscientemente, abrazó a Meliodas con fuerza, y éste notó la mirada de inquieta de la chica. - Elizabeth...

\- ¿Eh...? - Se dio cuenta de que estaba estrujando al pobre chico, rápido lo soltó avergonzada. - Lo siento, joven Meliodas.

\- Creo que ha sido mucho descanso. - Habló Gelda un poco firme. - Elizabeth debemos terminar con el proyecto para luego comer tranquilamente.

\- ¡Claro! - Dijo Elizabeth con alegría. Ayudó a Meliodas levantarse y ambos se sentaron en el sillón grande. Zeldris se mantuvo junto a Gelda.

Los cuatros se ayudaron mutuamente, terminado un hermoso mini castillo medieval. Elizabeth terminaba de escribir unas notas, mientras Gelda le daba las últimas pinceladas en el castillo. Meliodas junto a Zeldris recogían y limpiaban el papel y pintura que había en la mesa. Había pasado al menos unos 45 minutos, y no solo eso, todos estaban cansados y hambrientos.

\- ¡Listo! - Exclamó Elizabeth con alivio, había terminado el trabajo escrito. - Qué hermoso castillo nos ha quedado. Buen trabajo a todos, pero realmente gracias a ustedes, joven Meliodas, joven Zeldris.

\- ¡Sí! Gracias a ustedes terminamos el trabajo más rápido de lo esperado. - Concordó Gelda con ánimo.

Ver a ambas chicas sonreír y con ánimo hizo sentir a Meliodas y Zeldris satisfechos. Sin embargo, notaron que tanto Elizabeth como Gelda se encontraban cansadas y fatigadas.

\- Están cansadas, déjeme a mí cocinarles. - Dijo Meliodas con alegría, olvidándose de lo que había ocurrido en la mañana.

\- ¡No! - Gritó Zeldris molesto, no iba a dejar que su hermano acabara con su futura novia. - ¡¿Quieres qué te maté?!

\- Zeldris, tranquilo... - Dijo Gelda, provocando que el chico se relajara pero manteniendo una mirada asesina en Meliodas.

El rubio sonrió ante la mirada dulce de su hermano. Pero luego se incomodó al recordar por qué lo decía. - Creo que no será posible que les cocine.

\- Bueno, entonces espérenos mientras nosotras - Elizabeth fue interrumpida por un par de golpes de la puerta principal. Extrañada por los repetidos toques, se levantó hacia la puerta. - Ahorita vengo, iré a ver quién está tocando.

Elizabeth abrió la puerta y se topó con un par de niños, uno castaño y otro de cabellos plateados. Observó detenidamente a cada niño, el castaño era pequeño, como de la estatura de Zeldris, y se veía que estaba dormitando con una almohada en mano. El otro era alto y tenía una mirada aburrida... ¿Esos eran colmillos?

\- Buenas tardes, ¿qué se le ofrece? - Dijo Elizabeth amablemente, posiblemente eran amigos de Meliodas.

\- Buscamos a Meliodas. - Bostezó el de cabellos plateados. - ¡Meliodas! ¡Trae tu trasero para acá!

Elizabeth retrocedió sorprendida por la actitud imperativa del chico. Sus palabras no sonaron agresivas, sino amistosas. Vio cómo ese niño sonreía con entusiasmo al oír a Meliodas gritar un "Sí". El rubio llegó y golpeó al más alto, asustando a Elizabeth. - ¡Joven Meliodas!

Pero en vez de llorar o gritar de enojo, el niño le regresó el golpe con una sonrisa. - ¡Capitán!

\- ¡Ban! - Sonrió Meliodas con entusiasmo.

\- ¡Oigan! - Exclamó Elizabeth preocupada por el estado físico de los dos chicos.

Ambos empezaron a aventarse y golpearse, pero sin ninguna molestia o irá. Incluso Elizabeth podía decir que se veían... ¿Felices? El castaño despertó por completo ante el chillido del susto de la chica. - ¿Eh...?

\- Por favor, ayúdeme a separarlos. ¡Se van a lastimar! - Exclamó asustada Elizabeth al pequeño niño de la almohada.

\- No te preocupes. Ellos se saludan así, sino se ven en mucho tiempo. - Dijo bostezando, y notó que no era de su edad, por lo que le entró curiosidad por la chica. - Soy King... ¿Y usted?

\- Oh, mucho gusto. Soy Elizabeth. - Dijo con una sonrisa, pero se notaba cansada.

\- Igual. El tonto que está junto al capitán es Ban. - Dijo King con un tono aburrido. - Veníamos a ver qué había pasado con él, pues no fue al parque como acordamos.

\- ¡Veo que aún no pierde el toque, capitán! - Exclamó Ban con alegría, a pesar de verse algo maltratado por la pelea amigable que tuvo Meliodas. Después de tanta acción, apreció con más atención a la chica. - ¿Quién es ella?

\- Su nombre es Elizabeth... - Dijo King, mientras Elizabeth se inclinó con respeto. - Pero no entiendo qué relación tiene con el capitán.

\- Amantes... - Dijo Meliodas con malicia, mientras la abrazaba.

\- ¡Joven Meliodas! No diga eso... - Exclamó nerviosa por su repentino acercamiento y palabras.

\- ¡Amigos con derechos! - El abrazo se volvió más atrevido, pues una mano empezó a rozar su pecho.

\- N-no... ¡Joven Meliodas! - Balbuceó al sentir una calidez recorrerla en su estómago y corazón.

\- Ella es Elizabeth, mi niñera y amiga. - Dijo Meliodas con una gran sonrisa, pero desapareció al ver su cansancio. Sus amigos notaron la mirada del rubio.

\- ¡Hey, capitán! Déjenoslo a nosotros…- Exclamó Ban con una sonrisa llena de travesura, éste entendió y le devolvió el gesto. - King... ¡¿Listo?!

Elizabeth no entendía por qué de repente los chicos se veían con complacencia. No fue cuando vio cómo Meliodas y los otros dos muchachos corrían lejos del departamento. Confundida, reaccionó después de ver como se adentraban al elevador.

\- ¡Joven Meliodas! - Gritó Elizabeth mientras cerraba la puerta y corría hacia con ellos, pero el ascensor se cerró cuando estaba a un metro de los chicos. - ¡No...!

Oprimió el botón con tanta insistencia, cómo si pensara que con eso se abriría más rápido el otro ascensor. Esperó unos segundos, que para ella fueron horas, hasta que se abrió el otro elevador. Se adentró y presionó el botón de planta baja, debía alcanzarlos. Mientras esperaba a llegar al piso deseado, saco su teléfono de uno de los bolsillos de su falda y le marcó a Gelda.

\- ¿Elizabeth? - Contestó Gelda con duda, pues se le hacía raro que le llamará si estaban en el mismo lugar.

\- ¡Gelda! - Exclamó Elizabeth asustada y preocupada, cosa que alertó a su amiga. - ¡El joven Meliodas salió corriendo del departamento! ¡Actuó tan deliberadamente!

De lejos escuchó una voz, posiblemente de Zeldris. - Clásico de él...

\- Podemos ir las dos a buscarlo- Gelda fue interrumpida por Elizabeth.

\- Claro que no. El sol está muy fuerte y no debes hacer mucho esfuerzo físico. - Dijo Elizabeth con un tono de desaprobación.

\- Está bien… Yo me quedó aquí, cuidando de Zeldris. Mientras ve y busca a Meliodas. - Dijo Gelda con su usual voz, trayéndole un poco de tranquilidad a Elizabeth. - Cualquier cosa, te llamó.

\- Sí, muchas gracias. - Murmuró Elizabeth con cariño, Gelda tenía un don para tranquilizar a la gente, en especial a ella. Colgó y miró con alegría cómo las puertas del ascensor se abrían. Y sin más, corrió en busca de Meliodas.

(*.*)

Gelda suspiró de cansancio, mientras guardaba su teléfono en su bolso, que estaba en la barra. Zeldris y ella yacían en la cocina. Mientras ella estaba apoyada en la barra, él se encontraba sentado en una de las sillas de la barra.

\- Él es así. - Dijo Zeldris, refiriéndose a Meliodas. Gelda lo miró con curiosidad. - Mi hermano es una buena persona... Si no lo provocas.

\- Bueno... Eso no lo dudo, pero lo que hizo está mal. - Comentó Gelda un poco molesta.

\- Meliodas hace cosas que no son lo que parece. - Dijo Zeldris con aburrimiento. - Él hizo esto porque se preocupa por Elizabeth. Te darás cuenta cuando lleguen.

Gelda se quedó sorprendida por sus palabras, que sonrió con alegría. - Se ve que lo quieres mucho.

\- Claro. Es mi hermano mayor. - Dijo Zeldris como si fuera lo más obvio.

\- ¡Eso es muy lindo! - Exclamó Gelda con ternura, tomando desprevenido a Zeldris. El pobre niño se sonrojó tanto que mejor giró su rostro para que no lo viera. - Bien. Si es cómo dices, entonces no me tengo que preocupar por Elizabeth. Así que, dime. ¿Qué te gustaría comer?

\- Me gusta la carne. - Murmuró aun sonrojado. - Pero lo que sea estará bien.

\- Creo que haré algo con carne, a mí también me encanta. - Dijo Gelda algo avergonzada por su declaración. - Mientras la preparo, podríamos platicar.

\- Claro... - Dijo Zeldris pensativo y recordó lo que había dicho Elizabeth en el teléfono. - ¿Por qué no puedes hacer esfuerzo físico?

Gelda meditó unos segundos y sonrió tristemente, cosa que llamó la atención de Zeldris. - Mi condición actual es muy débil a comparación de una chica normal de mi edad. Tiendo a enfermarme con regularidad...

\- Entonces... ¿Eres de muchos cuidados? - Preguntó Zeldris sin importarle mucho que la ofendiera. Gelda miró con tristeza al niño y asintió. El niño de cabellos oscuros la observó directamente a los ojos, sorprendiéndole por su mirada seria, pero atentan. - Está bien. Eso quiere decir que me debo de esforzar para que te pueda cuidar.

\- ¿Qué? - Fue lo único que pudo decir Gelda, apenada por las palabras de Zeldris.

\- Trabajaré duro, voy hacer lo posible para que tú vivas bien. - Exclamó firmemente.

Cada una de sus palabras sonaba segura, no había vacilado en ellas. Gelda lo miró con dulzura, él prácticamente se le estaba declarando. Incluso, estaba pensando en un futuro donde estuvieran juntos. Eso cautivó al corazón de la chica, quien sonrió con cariño. – Entonces, estoy a tu cuidado.

(n.n)

\- ¡Joven Meliodas! - Gritó Elizabeth en el parque, fue el último lugar que lo vio antes de perderlo entre los árboles. - ¡Por favor, joven Meliodas!

Avanzó buscando al rubio o alguno de sus amigos, mientras esquivaba a los transeúntes. Había pasado 10 minutos y su ánimo había descendido. ¿Acaso era una mala niñera? Pero él se había mostrado tan obediente y buen chico, ¿por qué haría esto? Fue cuando notó al niño de la almohada una par de metros cerca de ella. Él la observaba sin cuidado.

\- Joven King, ¿en dónde está el joven Meliodas? - Dijo Elizabeth mientras se acercaba a él, pero King empezó a correr lejos de ella. - ¡Espere!

Como era la única pista que tenía sobre Meliodas, ella lo siguió intentando alcanzarlo, pero King era más rápido que ella. Desde su perspectiva, el parecía que estaba levitando con la almohada. Elizabeth se detuvo cuando vio a Meliodas sentado en un mantel en el pasto, sonriéndole. King tomó asiento junto a él, preparándose para dormir.

\- ¡Joven Meliodas! No sabe lo preocupada que estuve por usted. - Exclamó Elizabeth con reproche, intentado imponer su autoridad como niñera. Pero para Meliodas, se le hizo lindo ver su cara de puchero.

\- Lo siento, Elizabeth. Pero era muy necesario... Toma asiento conmigo. - Dijo Meliodas mientras palmeaba el suelo. Elizabeth lo miró con ligera molestia. - Vamos, yo sé que quieres...

Bueno, estaba cansada, hambrienta y preocupada por su amiga y Zeldris. Tal vez un poco de descanso no le vendría mal. Sin decir nada, tomó asiento junto a Meliodas y observó que King se había dormido, ¿pero dónde estaba el otro niño?

\- Elizabeth, mira. - Meliodas apuntó hacia arriba con su mano, y la chica obedeció.

La mirada de Elizabeth reflejó admiración, asombro y ternura. Los árboles eran tan frondosos que dejaban pasar poca luz y ésta hacía resaltar el hermoso color verde de las hojas. Había pájaros volando por debajo de las hojas, soltando chillidos melódicos. La chica de cabellos plateados se quedó sorprendida ante tal bella vista.

\- Hermoso, ¿no? - Dijo Meliodas con una sonrisa.

\- ¡Sí! - Murmuró Elizabeth aun cautivada por el lugar. Respiró hondo, el aire húmedo y fresco del lugar llenó sus pulmones. Todo esto hizo que se sintiera más relajada. Sonrió dándose cuenta de lo que había hecho Meliodas. - Gracias, joven Meliodas.

\- Y eso no es todo. - Comentó Meliodas.

De los arbustos salía Ban con una canasta en sus manos. Se acercó y la dejó frente a ellos. - Aquí está lo que me pidió.

Meliodas se le quedó viendo unos segundos antes de mirarlo resignado. Se levantó y se acercó a su amigo para susurrarle. - Te dije que compraras comida, no que la robaras.

\- No te preocupes, se la robé a alguien de confianza. - Exclamó Ban con una sonrisa, se giró y levantó a King como un saco de papas, pero éste ni se inmutó. - Nos vemos mañana en la escuela.

\- ¡Sí! Gracias por lo de hoy. - Dijo Melioda mientras tomaba asiento junto a Elizabeth. - Bien, vamos a ver qué hay de comer. Elizabeth inconscientemente observaba a Meliodas con una sonrisa. Él había hecho tanto escándalo para traerla aquí y que se relajara, después de tanto trabajo. - Es una ensalada de pollo y parece que hay postre. - Comentó Meliodas sacando un pay para colocarlo en el mantel. - Espero que te guste.

\- ¡Claro! - Exclamó apenada la chica.

Ambos empezaron a comer, un silencio agradable llenó el ambiente. El sonido de las aves y grillos relajaban a la pareja. Habían terminado de comer cuando Elizabeth sintió algo de sueño.

El chico estaba durmiéndose sentado, lo que le dio algo de risa al ver que se despertaba al caer al suelo. Observó un gran árbol cerca del mantel y avanzó lo suficiente para sentarse apoyando su espalda en él. - Joven Meliodas...

La chica se avergonzó por lo que le iba a pedir, pero el rubio se veía cansado. Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos, que se sobresaltó al sentir una cabeza reposar en su regazo. Meliodas le dio una mirada llena de malicia, pero cansada antes de cerrar los ojos y descansar. Elizabeth se sonrojó ante tal mirada y temblorosa acercó su mano para acariciar sus cabellos rubios con dulzura. Sentir la suavidad de los dedos en sus cabellos, hizo que Meliodas soltara un suspiro. Poco a poco, la chica comenzó a quedarse dormida mientras mantenía una sonrisa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **N/A: Hola a todos, gracias por leer. Más vale tarde que nunca, refiriéndome al capítulo. Realmente gracias por leer y comentar esta historia, me da ánimos para seguir escribiendo. Lamento los errores gramaticales y ortográficos.**

 **¡Gracias por leer y que tengan un excelente día! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

Gelda y Zeldris habían terminado de comer y arreglar cualquier suciedad que hicieron en el proceso, por lo que decidieron ir a la sala. Mientras iban para allá, ella notó un retrato. Era un Meliodas y Zeldris más pequeños junto a un hombre de apariencia robusta y con gran barba, se veía algo mayor, sin embargo se le hacía familiar.

\- Supongo que él es tu padre. - Dijo Gelda con curiosidad, tenían un ligero parecido a los muchachos.

\- Sí... Él es nuestro padre. - Murmuró Zeldris sin mucho ánimo, cosa que notó Gelda. Al sentir la mirada curiosidad de Gelda, decidió continuar. - No lo veo muy seguido... Y cuando lo veo, no es muy agradable su presencia.

\- Ya veo... Se me hace muy familiar... - Dijo pensativa, intentando hacer memoria, ¿algún conocido de su padre? - Pero no importa, ¿qué le parece si hacemos algo para pasar el rato?

\- ¿En serio? - Habló Zeldris un poco animado, pues era poco usual que alguien quisiera estar con él. - ¡¿Qué tal si jugamos videojuegos?!

Al ver la emoción del chico, no pudo evitar sonreír con ánimo. Aun sin saber a jugar o conocer sobre los videojuegos debido a la crianza de su padre, ella exclamó tímidamente. - ¡Claro! Pero no sé mucho sobre los videojuegos, ¿no hay problema?

\- No te preocupes. Yo te enseñaré todo lo básico. - Dijo Zeldris con emoción mientras tomaba la mano de Gelda para guiarla con entusiasmo a su habitación. Se sorprendió un poco al sentir la mano de la chica, era tan suave y tierna a comparación a la de él. Y, aparte, cuando estaban frente a su puerta se dio cuenta de estaba haciendo.

Inmediatamente, algo avergonzado soltó su mano. Gelda, quien intentaba no sonreír, lo miró fingiendo confusión y algo de tristeza. - ¿Pasó algo...? ¿Te incómodo el contacto?

\- ¡N-no! ¡Todo lo contrario! ¡Me encanto sentir tu piel contra la mía…! - Exclamó Zeldris asustado y algo avergonzado por hacerla sentir mal, pero luego comprender lo que le acaba de decir. Avergonzado, evitó su mirada.

Gelda rió ligeramente, mientras besaba su frente, para luego mirarlo con dulzura. - ¿Qué tal si pasamos?

Zeldris atolondrado por su mirada y beso, simplemente asintió. Abrió la puerta y dejó primero pasar la chica para luego entrar y cerrar la puerta. Gelda observó la habitación algo cohibida, era la primera vez que entraba al cuarto de un chico, aunque fuera un niño.

Zeldris avanzó hasta la televisión para prenderla al igual que la consola, tomó dos controles de la misma y se acercó a Gelda. - Toma.

Aceptó el control con entusiasmo y tomó asiento en la cama del chico. Zeldris se sentó a un lado de Gelda feliz de tener a alguien con quien jugar y que no sea su hermano. - Bien. Jugaremos algo sencillo.

\- ¡Está bien! - Exclamó animada mientras sostenía el control, lista para jugar. Pero quedó confundida al oír a Zeldris reír, avergonzada por no saber su razón de reír, preguntó. - ¿Qué pasó?

\- ¡Tienes el control al revés! -Dijo Zeldris con burla, provocándole un sonrojó de vergüenza a la chica. Gelda miró cómo sostenía el mando y se dio cuenta de que estaba en una posición poco cómoda para ella. Sin más, rió junto al chico.

(~.~)

Al sentir un ligero escalofrío por el frío, Elizabeth comenzó a despertarse con flojera mientras admiraba el entorno. Cuando se da cuenta de que era muy tarde, asustada, tomó su teléfono. Eran las 5:53, en menos de media hora llegaría algún pariente de Meliodas y ellos no estaban ahí.

\- ¡Joven Meliodas! - Exclamó asustada, pero el chico solo respondió con un gruñido. Observó unos instantes al chico, él era pequeño... Tal vez podría... - ¡Perdoné mi impertinencia, pero ocupamos ir al departamento lo más pronto posible!

Meliodas, que estaba medio dormido, supuso que lo aventaría para despertarlo, o incluso besarlo... Bueno, eso último no, pero si una manera brusca para despertarlo por lo que había dicho. Cuando sintió como los brazos de Elizabeth lo levantaban con cierto trabajo, despertándose ligeramente.

\- ¿Qué pasó, Elizabeth? - Preguntó un poco adormilado, por lo que se apoyó en algo suave. Al sentir la brisa con más intensidad, se dio cuenta de que Elizabeth lo estaba cargando y corría a lo que parecía ser la dirección de su hogar.

Elizabeth no respondió, pero simplemente le devolvió una mirada asustada y algo acalorada. Meliodas al ver que era tarde, por el atardecer, supuso que la chica estaba así porque ya era hora de que Cusack llegara a casa. No le reprendió ni le ofendió que ella lo cargara, pues estaba muy a gusto. Podía sentir la suavidad de su piel, su aroma, e incluso los pechos de ella contra su cuerpo. Por cosas como éstas, adoraba ser pequeño.

En pestañeo, debido a que se había quedado dormido unos minutos, se sorprendió al ver que estaban en el ascensor. Bufó algo molesto porque fue muy pequeño este viaje y ya no podría sentir a Elizabeth de esa manera tan íntima.

\- Me alegro que haya despertado, joven Meliodas. - Su molestia de desapareció al escuchar la dulce voz de Elizabeth. La miró y le trasmitió alegría. Sin decir nada, la chica bajó a Meliodas y éste simplemente la siguió viendo. - ¿Pasó algo?

\- Mañana va a ser nuestro último día juntos. - Comentó algo aburrido, pero molesto. Él quería pasar más tiempo con ella, disfrutar su presencia y su linda voz.

\- Mañana vendré después de la escuela y será mi último día en cuidarlos, claro, si el señor Demon no me pide más días de trabajo. - Dijo Elizabeth con una tierna sonrisa. - Pero eso quiere decir que no nos veremos más, recuerde... - La cara de Elizabeth se tornó roja y sus labios temblaban por nervios. - Qué me debe una cita para mi cumpleaños.

Elizabeth se asombró al ver como Meliodas se sonrojaba y abría los ojos sorprendido por su declaración. El chico sonrió inconscientemente mientras evitaba su mirada. - Sí... ¿Eso quiere decir que somos amigos?

\- ¡Claro! - Ver a Elizabeth responderle fácilmente esa pregunta no lo molestó o desanimó, todo lo contrario. Ella le estaba dando la pauta para conquistar, sin que ella se diera cuenta. Gelda tenía razón, ella es muy inocente.

La puerta del ascensor se abrió y ambos salieron de él. Caminaron hasta la puerta correspondiente, mientras Elizabeth sacaba las llaves de una de las bolsas de su falda. Abrieron la puerta para ver con sorpresa a Zeldris corriendo en la sala, como si estuviera buscando algo.

El chico de cabellos negros notó sus presencias y se detuvo para verlos con molestia, intimidando Elizabeth e incomodando a Meliodas. Con una voz algo acusatoria, les dijo. - Ya era hora que llegarán. No saben lo preocupada que estuvo Gelda por ustedes.

Meliodas se vio algo asombrado por la preocupación de Zeldris por otra persona. En cambio, Elizabeth se sintió mal por no haberle llamado a su amiga cuando encontró a Meliodas. Se había emocionado en aquella… ¿Cita? Ante tal pensamiento, la chica se sonrojó para luego recordar que tenía a un Zeldris molesto frente a ella.

\- No era nuestra intención, joven Zeldris. - Comentó Elizabeth algo apenada mientras agachaba la cabeza con tristeza. - Lamento las molestias.

\- No, tú no te disculpes. - Habló Zeldris serio, acercándose a la pareja recién llegada. Miró a su hermano y le apuntó con molestia. - Es tú culpa. No has dejado de sonreír desde que llegaste, así que supongo que lo que habías planeado salió muy bien para ti.

Meliodas adoraba a su hermano, lo conocía muy bien, todo lo contrario a él. Con trabajo sabía algunos que otros gustos de Zeldris. Sin saber que decir simplemente río. - Te quiero, Zeldris.

\- ¡Guarda silencio! - Habló Zeldris serio.

\- Ay, me recuerdas a cuando eras niño y - Meliodas ignoró a su hermano, pero fue callado con su mirada. - Está bien...

Elizabeth no había visto a Gelda, ¿se habrá ido? Bueno, no la culparía. Ya era tarde y no le había llamado, así como no recibió ninguna llamada de ella. Entendería si estuviera enojara con ella. - Joven Zeldris. Lamento todo esto, ya me -

\- ¡Guarda silencio! - Volvió a alzar la voz y a Meliodas no le gustó que le hicieran eso a Elizabeth. Iba a reclamarle, pero al ver que la cara d Zeldris, supo que no lo había hecho con mala intención. Incluso, podía asegurar que vio una pequeña sonrisa en él.

Elizabeth se sintió algo incómoda por sus palabras. Sin embargo al ver cómo Zeldris buscaba algo, le hizo ignorar su sentir. Levantó la mirada y vio de reojo como aún estaban la maqueta y el escrito del proyecto escolar, cerca de éstos estaba la bolsa de Gelda.

Zeldris corrió lejos de ellos, adentrándose a la cocina, siendo seguido con curiosidad por su hermano y niñera. Meliodas observó con detalle el lugar, lucía limpio y tranquilo hasta que escuchó una pequeña risa. Elizabeth reconoció que era la voz de Gelda, por lo que sonrió al darse cuenta de que ella y Zeldris estaban jugando a las escondidas. El chico de cabellos negros corrió hasta la parte trasera el refrigerador, donde se escondía la chica.

\- ¡Te encontré! - Exclamó Zeldris con orgullo, Meliodas vio con una pequeña sonrisa a su hermano sonreír. - Es tu turno de buscarme.

Mientras esperaban a que Gelda se mostrara, Meliodas notó que ya faltaban 10 minutos para que llegara Cusack. Por lo que suspiró de decepción, ver a su hermano tan animado y estar junto a Elizabeth le había hecho sentir tan feliz. Gelda intentó salir de aquel estrecho lugar y lo logró, pero cayendo al suelo en el proceso por perder el equilibrio.

\- ¡Gelda! - Preocupados, Zeldris y Elizabeth corrieron a socorrerla. Sin embargo, ella se levantó como si nada, mientras se sacudía el vestido.

\- Estoy bien. No se preocupen. - Sonrió Gelda con dulzura, quitándole la preocupación a Elizabeth y Zeldris. Meliodas miró con curiosidad a la chica, pero no dijo nada. - Bien. Podemos jugar todos, obviamente me tocará contar.

\- Me encantaría, pero ya es tarde y pronto vendrán algún familiar de los jóvenes Demon. - Dijo Elizabeth desanimada, pues realmente le hubiera encantado jugar. Notó como la cara de Zeldris fruncía el ceño con molestia y Gelda le sonreía con decepción. - Lo lamento, joven Zeldris.

\- Mañana vendrás, ¿verdad? - Dijo Zeldris a Gelda, quien miró disimuladamente a Elizabeth.

\- Lo siento, mañana no podré acompañar a Elizabeth. - Dijo Gelda con incomodidad al ver como el rostro de Zeldris reflejaba molestia y tristeza, por alguna razón no le gustó verlo de esa manera. - Tengo una reunión importante con mi padre.

Meliodas, quien había estado atento a la conversación, se acercó y dijo con una sonrisa a Zeldris. - No te preocupes, podrás verla otro día.

\- ¡Claro! - Exclamó Gelda con alegría mientras caminaba hacia la sala, acompañada de todos los demás. Se acercó a su bolso y de ahí saco una pequeña libreta junto a una lapicera. Anotó algo en ella y arrancó la hoja en donde escribió. - Zeldris, toma.

Zeldris la miró confundido aceptando el papel. Meliodas, que estaba aún lado de su hermano, leyó lo que había ahí. Era dos números celular. El hermano más pequeño le sonrió a Gelda con ánimo.

\- Es mi número, para mantenernos en contacto. - Dijo Gelda con ánimo. - Y también está el de Elizabeth para usted, joven Meliodas.

\- ¡Gelda! / ¡Gracias! - Exclamaron al mismo tiempo Elizabeth y Meliodas. La chica avergonzada y el rubio feliz. Zeldris vio que antes de cada número había un nombre y apellido, el de Elizabeth ya sé lo sabía, pero el de Gelda no.

\- ¿Vampire...? – Dijo Zeldris en voz alta, por alguna razón se le hacía familiar.

\- Gelda Vampire, ese es mi nombre completo. - Dijo con elegancia, haciendo una pequeña reverencia. - Fue un placer conocerlos.

Mientras Gelda y dos chicos habían estado platicando, Elizabeth acomodó las cosas, dejando limpio el lugar. - Yo me llevaré el castillo.

\- He citado a mi chofer en el parque, te puedo dar un aventón si gustas. - Dijo Gelda, tomando su bolso. Elizabeth iba a replicar, cuando la chica de tez pálida se le adelantó. - No es una molestia, de hecho, me agradaría que te fueras conmigo porque así sabría que llegaste a casa segura.

\- Creo que es lo mejor. - Comentó Meliodas y Zeldris asintió con concordancia. - Bien. Supongo que nos veremos mañana, Elizabeth. Fue un placer conocerte, Gelda.

\- De igual modo. - Dijo Gelda abría la puerta para que Elizabeth, quien cargaba el castillo, saliera primero.

\- Que descansen, joven Meliodas, joven Zeldris. - Habló Elizabeth con ánimo, antes de que Gelda cerrara la puerta.

\- Bien. Supongo que fue un gran día. - Comentó Meliodas con alegría, solo para ver el rostro serio de Zeldris, que indicaba estar algo triste. - Pronto la verás, mientras tanto debes se paciente.

\- Ya lo sé... Pero me gustaba estar con ella... - Dijo Zeldris con ligera molestia. Para luego sonreír levemente con cariño. - Ella me dijo que saldría conmigo...

\- Dentro de cinco años. - Rió Meliodas, haciendo que Zeldris lo mirara de mal modo. Se giró hacia él y le dedicó una sonrisa maliciosa. - En cambio yo ya tuve y volveré a tener una cita con Elizabeth.

Meliodas amaba molestar a su hermano, era una forma de sacarlo de su usual actitud. Pero para su sorpresa, Zeldris no se molestó sino que le sonrió con superioridad. - Ja... En ese caso, yo también ya salí con Gelda, e incluso me dio un beso cerca de los labios. Además de que ya casi es mi novia.

Sentir la arrogancia de las palabras de Zeldris, que en parte eran verdad, hizo retroceder sorprendido y derrotado a Meliodas. Su hermanito le había ganado en lo que menos se esperaba, conseguir una chica. Escucharon la puerta abrirse y pensando que eran las chicas, miraron expectantes con entusiasmo. Era Cusack, quien llegaba con un par de bolsas.

\- Buenas tardes, joven Zeldris, joven Meliodas. - Dijo el hombre con respeto y ligera alegría, pues le era agradable pasar tiempo con ellos, en especial con Zeldris. Después de todo, era padrino del más joven.

\- Buenas tardes, Cusack. - Respondieron ambos chicos con respeto y algo decepcionados de que no fueran las chicas. Cusack notó eso y los miró algo confundido.

\- Pensamos que eras nuestra niñera y su amiga. - Dijo Meliodas algo avergonzado, pues posiblemente Cusack notó la mirada de emoción en ambos hermanos y luego el repentino cambio de estado.

\- Ya veo. Me sorprendió ser recibido de esta manera, pero supongo que era por la señorita Elizabeth. Me alegro que se hayan llevado bien con ustedes. - Dijo Cusack algo curioso, pero feliz. No era usual que una niñera durara más de un día. - Ver al joven Zeldris sonreír es muy grato.

Avanzó hacia la cocina, seguido del par de hermanos. Dejó las cosas en la barra, debida preparar algo para los chicos en estos momentos. Pues si no lo hacía ahorita, no lo haría más al rato por estar trabajando en los encargos del señor Demon.

\- Hubieras visto cuando Gelda lo abrazó, él estaba en otro mundo. - Se burló Meliodas, ganándose un golpe de parte de Zeldris en su estómago.

\- ¿Gelda? - Cuestionó Cusack, mientras se detenía en hacer la que iba preparar. Ese nombre se le hacía familiar. Pero aparte de eso, según tenía entendido, el nombre de la niñera era Elizabeth Lionés. - ¿Quién es ella?

\- Oh, lo que pasa es que Elizabeth nos pidió permiso para traer a su amiga y hacer un trabajo. Al parecer se llevó muy bien con Zeldris, ¿verdad? - Comentó Meliodas con algo de burla a su hermano, quien se giró molesto, pero avergonzado de lo que dijo el rubio.

Ver a Zeldris mostrar emociones, le resultó curioso a Cusack. Podría decirse que era la primera vez que lo veía avergonzado y eso, como padrino del chico, le hacía sentir orgullo de ver que Zeldris estaba creciendo.

\- ¿Cuál es su nombre? - Preguntó Cusack curioso. Él y Meliodas voltearon hacia con Zeldris en busca de respuesta.

\- Gelda Vampire... Tiene 16 años... - Murmuró Zeldris serio, pero con un ligero sonrojo.

\- ¡Oh, con razón! - Exclamó Cusack con burla para sí mismo, pues acababa de recordar el por qué ese nombre se le hacía tan familiar.

\- ¿Qué pasó? - Preguntó Meliodas, mientras tomaba asiento en la barra, Zeldris le siguió. Ambos lo miraron con curiosidad.

\- Su nombre me era familiar, hasta que recordé que su padre está intentando asociarse con un tal Izraf Vampire. Él tiene una hija llamada Gelda... - Dijo Cusack al pensativo. - Quien iba a pensar que ella estuviera aquí.

\- ¡¿En serio?! - Exclamó Zeldris ligeramente asombrado, pues había querido mantenerse serio, aunque falló estrepitosamente.

\- Así es... De hecho, su padre irá a una pequeña fiesta antes de venir aquí, donde se encontrará con ellos. - Comentó el señor con simpleza. - El señor Demon me comentó que debía invitarlos a ir a la fiesta. Pero ustedes usualmente, por no decir siempre, se niegan ir a ese tipo de reuniones, no se los iba a comentar.

\- ¡Yo quiero ir! - Exclamó Zeldris decidido, asombrando a Cusack. ¿Tanto le gustaba la chica?

\- Está bien. Le avisaré al señor, creo que estará contento de su presencia en la reunión. - Habló Cusack con una pequeña sonrisa. Miró a Meliodas y le preguntó. - ¿Y usted, joven Meliodas?

\- Yo me quedaré... - Dijo Meliodas con una sonrisa ladina, eso significaba que solo serían Elizabeth y él. Debía aprovechar esa oportunidad al máximo.

.

.

.

 **N/A: Hola a todos, gracias por leer. Sinceramente, gracias por leer y comentar esta historia, me da ánimos para seguir escribiendo. Lamento los errores gramaticales y ortográficos.**

 **¡Gracias por leer y que tengan un excelente día! :D**

 **PD: Posiblemente, la parte 5 sea el último capítulo.**


	5. Chapter 5

Meliodas vio sin muchos ánimos a lo escrito en el pizarrón, su mirada se enfocaba más en el reloj, que estaba justo en el medio de la pared. La maestra se esmeraba por impartir el conocimiento a sus alumnos, pero la mayoría estaban haciendo otra cosa, menos poner atención. Agradecía su suéter con capucha roja, pues esta lo cubría y evitaba ser atrapado.

La profesora refunfuñó irritada por la poca atención de sus alumnos. El sonido del timbre fue música para los oídos de Meliodas, quien se apresuró en guardar sus cosas en su mochila. Ban y King llegaron a su asiento, esperándolo para irse los tres juntos.

\- Tengo sueño... - Murmuró King con pereza, mientras se tallaba los ojos. Su bostezo le dio gracia a Ban, quien aprovechó para meterle una bolita de papel. El castaño la escupió asqueado, no queriendo imaginarse de donde la había sacado. - ¡Ban!

\- Perdón, pero mira el lado bueno, ya no tienes sueño. - Dijo Ban cantarín. Al ver que Meliodas había terminado de recoger sus cosas, avanzó seguido de los otros dos niños. - ¿Aun estás al cuidado de la princesa?

\- ¿Princesa? - Comentó King confundido al igual que Meliodas.

\- Pues Elizabeth parece una... - Dijo Ban sin tomarle mucha importancia. Los tres salieron del salón, caminando por el pasillo. - Se ve que el capitán está más relajado cuando está con ella... ¡Me gusta!

Meliodas rió ante la sonrisa alegre de Ban, King lo observó con las cejas levantadas. Era curioso como aquella chica había mejorado al capitán. Se veía más tranquilo y más libre, por así decirlo.

\- Entonces… Tu padre y Zeldris regresarán a la casa hasta la tarde, ¿verdad? - Habló King con curiosidad, Meliodas asintió afirmando la duda de su amigo. - Eso quiere decir que tienes a Elizabeth para ti solo.

Meliodas volvió asentir más feliz que la primera vez. Su cara irradiaba alegría, pero con un toque de maldad. Provocándole una risa a Ban e incomodidad a King al pensar en lo que tendría que soportar la pobre chica. Esperaba que nada saliera mal para ambos, en especial a Elizabeth, pues se veía que era agradable.

\- ¿Y eso que Zeldris irá a esa aburrida fiesta? - Preguntó Ban, pues conocía lo serio que podría ser el hermano del capitán, pero no tanto como para ir a una fiesta de vejetes. - ¿Ya se amargó?

\- Irá porque ahí estará Gelda, la amiga de Elizabeth. - Comentó Meliodas con ánimo, esa chica le había caído muy bien. Se detuvo y los miró con una cara de asombro, haciendo que se hicieran lo mismo. - Gelda hizo sonreír a Zeldris...

\- ¡¿Qué?! - Exclamaron Ban y King, uno incrédulo de lo que acababa de escuchar y el otro por miedo al imaginarse a aquel niño sonreír.

\- Estamos hablando de Zeldris, tu hermano, ¿verdad? - Dudó Ban, demostrando escepticismo en la declaración de Meliodas.

\- Sí, ese Zeldris... Creo que es el único que conoces... - Comentó Meliodas pensativo, mientras retomaban el camino por el pasillo hasta salir del edificio. Cruzando el patio de la escuela, serían libres. - Fue muy divertido verlo así...

\- Me imagino, ver a tu hermano, o en mi caso, hermana reír o estar alegre es muy satisfactorio. - Comentó King con suavidad, teniendo una pequeña empatía con Meliodas, quien dio un gesto de complacencia.

\- Tienes razón, ver a Elaine feliz es muy gratificante. - Dijo Ban con burla a King, pero realmente lo decía en serio. Observar la pequeña sonrisa en aquella niña de cabellos de oro lo hacía volverse loco. El castaño lo observó serio y ligeramente molesto, haciendo un pequeño puchero. No le era muy cómodo saber que a su hermana le gustara este chico y viceversa.

Los chicos se detuvieron al ver que Meliodas se paró en seco, observaron el rostro sorprendido del rubio con curiosidad. Fijaron su vista hacia donde su capitán miraba con asombro. En la entrada de la escuela se encontraba Elizabeth, quien vestía un suéter tejido de color beige junto a unas mallas café y botas del mismo color. Parecía estar nerviosa ante las miradas de los chicos que transitaban.

\- Capitán... - Cantó Ban con un tono burlón, pero sonriendo con alegría. Se giró y caminó de regreso a la escuela. - Creo que este es nuestro adiós. Iremos a molestar a Elaine.

\- Sí... ¡Espera! ¡¿Por qué Elaine?! - Habló molestó King a Ban, mientras lo seguía. Meliodas rió por sus amigos.

El chico corrió hasta quedar frente a Elizabeth, sorprendiéndola. Ella sonrió tiernamente, cautivando aún más a Meliodas. - Buenas tardes, joven Meliodas.

\- Buenas tardes, Elizabeth... No te esperaba aquí, pensé que nos veríamos en el apartamento como siempre. - Dijo Meliodas algo pensativo, pues tenía entendido que ella llegaría a la casa terminando la escuela. Pudo notar cómo se desanimó un poco, preocupándolo. - Pero me encanta que estés aquí. Me gusta pasar el rato contigo.

Elizabeth se sonrojó por sus palabras y su mirada despreocupada. Meliodas sabiendo que debía aprovechar su oportunidad, levantó su mano a la chica pidiendo de manera silenciosa la suya. Ella aceptó, pero podía sentir como su propia mano temblaba ligeramente, sin embargo notó que al chico no le molestaba.

Sin decir nada, ambos comenzaron a caminar sin saber exactamente a donde ir. Solo querían mantener esa unión, disfrutando de la calidez del otro. Elizabeth podría jurar haber escuchado murmullos de los chicos y uno que otro adulto sobre ellos, pero por alguna razón no le importó.

\- Ti-tienes las manos del mismo tamaño que las mías... - Balbuceó Elizabeth, sintiéndose un poco tonta por decir eso, pero recibió una mirada tranquila de Meliodas que la hizo suspirar.

\- Sí... Y tú tienes las manos muy suaves... - Dijo Meliodas acercándose un poco más a Elizabeth, dejando que las manos entre ellos dos fuera lo único que los separara. - Te ves muy bien.

Se sonrojó por su cumplido, antes de contestarle algo apenada. - Gracias, joven Meliodas. Terminando la escuela fui directamente a cambiarme a mi casa y luego pensé por qué no recogerlo... Yo no tenía nada que hacer, así que vine hasta aquí para ir a comer juntos...

\- Increíble. -Comentó Meliodas orgulloso de que ella pensara en él, pero luego le entró una duda. - ¿Cómo supiste que estudiaba aquí? No recuerdo habértelo dicho.

\- Gelda me dijo que usted y el joven Zeldris estudiaban aquí... ¡El joven Zeldris! - Exclamó asustada al ver que habían olvidado al chico de cabellos negros. - ¡Debemos ir por él!

\- Él ya no está en la escuela. - Comentó Meliodas, haciendo que Elizabeth lo mirara confundida. - El sale un poco más temprano que yo, aparte de que irá a una reunión con mi padre. Por lo que solo somos tú y yo...

Lo último lo dijo con una sonrisa sensual que tomó por sorpresa a Elizabeth, quien tragó en seco. Ese chico la iba a volver loca. - Entonces... Podemos ir a comer directamente, para luego regresar al departamento.

\- ¡Claro! - Dijo Meliodas, mientras apresuraba su caminar, sorprendiendo a Elizabeth, quien intentaba seguirle el paso. - Sé un lugar donde venden comida muy sabrosa...

Elizabeth simplemente sonrió, mientras retomaba su lado junto a él. Adoraba como su cabello rubio bailaba con el viento, revolviéndolo más de lo que ya estaba.

(n.n)

Zeldris se mantuvo serio como siempre, con la diferencia de que ahora era para evitar hacer algún gesto o acción tonta que se le fuese salir, debido a la presencia de su padre, quien vestía elegantemente al igual que él. Junto a Cusack y Chandler, iban en auto siendo manejado por su padrino. El señor Demon estaba como copiloto, Zeldris y Chandler estaban en la parte trasera.

Estaba nervioso pues vería de nuevo a Gelda, tuvo que reprimir las ganas de sonreír. Sin que se diera cuenta, su padre lo había estado observando con curiosidad, ver a su hijo menor inquieto y emocionado por una reunión le era extraño.

\- Zeldris. - Habló con una voz muy profunda, llamando la atención de todos en el carro. El niño lo miró de manera educada, era raro que le hablara directamente a él. El señor Demon no supo por qué le habló, por lo que decidió darle una advertencia. - ... No tengo que decirte esto porque sé cómo eres, pero lo haré de todas maneras. No quiero desastres.

\- Entendido, padre. - Dijo Zeldris firme, apretando ligeramente sus puños. Lo observó detalladamente, y se dio cuenta de que estaba preocupado. A pesar de ser al que menos le tomaba atención, era curioso como él conocía sus facetas, más que Meliodas.

\- Ya hemos llegado, señor. - Dijo Cusack, terminando de estacionar el carro. Todos bajaron y algunos de los invitados que los vieron se sintieron intimidados por sus presencias.

Zeldris admiró por unos momentos el lugar al que habían llegado. Era una pequeña mansión de colores claros, sin embargo adónde todos se estaban dirigiendo era al patio por un acceso del lado izquierdo de la mansión. Avanzó junto a Cusack, mientras que su padre iba enfrente de ellos, seguido de Chandler. Se sorprendió al ver a diferentes personas vistiendo con elegancia, aunque se podía ver más adultos. Notó como un viejo alto y musculoso, además de poseer una barba prominente, se acercó a ellos.

\- Señor Demon. - Habló con una voz llena de precaución.

\- Izraf Vampire. - Mencionó el señor Demon con superioridad, molestando al otro hombre y sorprendiendo a Zeldris. - Esperemos poder negociar de manera satisfactoria.

\- De igual modo. - Comentó Izraf, desviando la mirada y ver al pequeño chico, quien lo miraba sin verse afectado por su hostilidad, cosa que le agradó. - ¿Y éste quién es?

\- Mi hijo menor, Zeldris Demon. Pueda que parezca un mocoso, pero es más astuto de lo que parece. - Zeldris se mordió la lengua para evitar soltar una expresión de asombro, el hecho de que su padre lo elogiara le era tan raro.

\- Ya veo... - Izraf se hizo a un lado mostrando a Gelda, que mostraba una mirada fría, pero hermosa, manteniendo su cabeza inclinda para evitar contacto visual con los invitados. El vestido corto de color carmesí resaltaba su cuerpo, manteniendo un toque discreto. - Ella es mi hija, Gelda.

La chica, que no había notado la presencia de Zeldris y ni había escuchado su nombre por estar sumida en sus pensamientos, avanzó hasta quedar frente a los cuatro Demon. Sonrió educadamente mientras realizaba una reverencia a los invitados. - Me es un placer conocerlo, señor Demon y compañía.

Levantó su mirada y sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al ver a Zeldris, pero rápidamente reprendió eso con una mirada tranquila. Le resultó curioso al señor Demon ver a la chica tan tranquila, usualmente las mujeres tendían asustarse con su presencia. Vio cómo su hijo la observaba con insistencia, además de ver que había dejado de fruncir el ceño.

\- Quiero hablar de negocios. - Declaró sin rodeos el señor Demon.

\- Me parece bien. - Sonrió Izraf con arrogancia. Se volteó hacia Gelda y la miró sin mucha importancia. - Puedes retirarte.

\- Claro, padre. - Dijo Gelda con una suave voz.

\- Zeldris, ve con la señorita. Sería ideal para que no te aburras en esta fiesta - Habló su padre, observando a Izraf de manera cautelosa. - Si no es problema.

Izraf lo miró desafiante. Iba a replicarle, cuando Gelda se le adelantó. Con una tierna sonrisa, dijo respetuosamente. - Claro que no, señor Demon. Todo lo contrario, me encantaría pasar tiempo con el joven Zeldris.

\- Bien. - Fue lo único que dijo el señor Demon, antes de seguir a Izraf hacia dentro de la mansión junto a sus dos leales compañeros. Al ver que estaba ellos dos solos, Zeldris sintió como era tomado de la mano y llevado a las profundidades del jardín por Gelda. Cuando ya no había nada a la vista, solo vegetación, Gelda abrazó con cariño a Zeldris, quien le correspondió algo nervioso. Podía sentir su dulce aroma.

\- ¡No pensé verte aquí, pero me alegró que estés conmigo! - Exclamó Gelda alegremente, liberando a Zeldris de su abrazo, para disgusto de él. – No sabes lo feliz que estoy porque tú estés junto a mí.

\- ¿En serio? - Dijo Zeldris sorprendido por sus dulces palabras.

\- Claro... Siempre tengo que asistir a este tipo de fiestas, solo adultos y ancianos. - Comentó algo aburrida, pero luego sonrió. - Pero llegaste y haces que me sienta más relajada.

Si supiera que desde que la conoció, se ha sentido de esa manera. Zeldris simplemente asintió con empatía. - Por eso, Meliodas y yo evitamos este tipo de cosas.

\- Que genial que les permitan no asistir. Yo soy obligada a sonreír y estar tranquila en este tipo de fiestas. - Dijo Gelda algo triste, pues le hacía sentir como una muñeca. Observó a Zeldris, recordando lo que le acababa de decir. - Si tanto te molesta estas reuniones, ¿por qué estás aquí?

El chico fue sorprendido por su pregunta. La observó con una pequeña sonrisa, que para Gelda era lo más lindo que había visto hoy. - Porque me enteré que estarías aquí... Quería verte...

La chica tomó asiento en el pasto, recargándose en un tronco. - Entonces, aprovechemos... - Gelda jaló a Zeldris, asustándolo por unos momentos hasta que se dio cuenta de sus intenciones. Algo nervioso recostó su cabeza en el regazo de la chica. Intentó verla, pero sus pechos bloqueaban el contacto visual. Avergonzado, simplemente cerró los ojos y sintió como sus cabellos eran peinados con suavidad, mientras escuchaba una pequeña risita de parte de Gelda. – ¿Pasó algo, Zeldris?

(v.v)

\- Una mesa para dos. - Dijo Meliodas al joven de la entrada del local, que era un restaurante simple, pero muy agradable con un toque antiguo. Mientras esperaban respuesta del trabajador, Elizabeth observó disimuladamente al chico.

\- _Esto... ¿Es una cita? No, eso no puede ser... Pero vamos a comer solos... ¡Solos...! Calmate, Elizabeth, son amigos. Los amigos salen... ¡Pero no se toman las manos!_ \- Se cuestionó a sí misma, sonrojándose al tal grado que Meliodas lo notó. - _Eso quiere decir... ¿Está es nuestra segunda cita?_

\- ¿Pasó algo, Elizabeth? - Preguntó el chico, mirándola fijamente. Y para desgracia para ella, no sipo responder claramente, sino que balbució cosas sin sentido.

Para alivió de la chica, el trabajador les sonrió. - Hay una mesa para dos por aquí. - Dijo el joven, mientras avanzaba por el lugar.

La pareja lo siguió hasta llegar a una pequeña mesa con vista a la calle. Tomaron asiento y el joven les dejó el menú para luego desearles una excelente comida antes de retirarse. Elizabeth vio con incomodidad el menú, era demasiado caro para ella. Meliodas la miró con curiosidad, riendo ligeramente al darse cuenta del por qué de su actitud.

\- ¿Algo que llame tu atención? - Elizabeth sintió la mirada de Meliodas sobre ella, lo sabía aun sin verlo directamente.

\- El pollo a la plancha suena rico... - Murmuró Elizabeth algo apenada, por lo que decidio cambiar de tema. - ¿Cómo sabía de este lugar, joven Meliodas? – Mencionó con asombro, al ver lo rústico que era el lugar.

\- Un viejo amigo trabajó aquí. Y pues probé el plato especial del lugar, al final me encanto. - Comentó Meliodas con una sonrisa, en ese momento llegó una linda camarera.

\- Buenas tardes, ¿ya desean ordenar? - Preguntó amablemente la mesera.

\- Un especial, un pollo a la plancha... Yo quiero una limonada. ¿Y tú, Elizabeth? - Habló Meliodas tan inesperadamente, que confundió a la chica de cabellos plateados.

\- Una naranjada... - Balbuceó torpemente. La señorita que los atendía anotó la orden y les sonrió, mientas se retiraba con las cartas, dejándolos solos. - Joven Meliodas, ¿por qué hizo eso?

\- ¿No es lo que querías? - Preguntó Meliodas un poco confundido. - Puedo hablarle a la señorita para cambiar la orden.

\- No es eso. Es qué... - Claro que era lo que quería, pero estaba fuera de su alcance, vaya ella estaba trabajando para obtener dinero, no para gastarlo rápidamente.

\- Yo invito. Yo fui quien sugirió el lugar. - Comentó Meliodas, sonriendo al ver que Elizabeth se sonrojaba.

\- Pero... - Comentó Elizabeth con pena.

\- Nada de peros. Yo pago y se acabó. - Comentó Meliodas, ignorando la cara de pena de Elizabeth. - No te preocupes, tengo suficiente dinero... Ahorita que lo recuerdo, le debo a Zeldris.

\- Pero será mucho dinero... Al menos déjeme compensarlo de otra manera. - Dijo Elizabeth determinada y eso le causó interés a Meliodas, quien la miraba con malicia.

\- Sabes que con solo tu presencia es más que suficiente, Elizabeth. - La nombrada lo miró con asombro, pues no esperaba que ella fuera tan significante para él. Meliodas sonrió al ver como sus mejillas se teñían de un color rojo, sus labios temblaban y su hermoso ojo azul brillaba con entusiasmo. - Pero si quieres pagarme, tienes que admitir que está es una cita. La primera de muchas que vendrán.

\- ¿Pero esta no es la segunda? - Habló Elizabeth sin pensar en lo que decía hasta ver a Meliodas sorprendido. Rápidamente, murmuró entre balbuceos.- No... Quiero decir... Es que pensé... Ay, por favor, olvídelo.

Meliodas rió, avergonzando a Elizabeth, quien lo miraba apenada. - Me encanta, esta es nuestra segunda cita... Vaya, dicen que las primeras citas son malas. No creo que la de nosotros se ajuste a eso, ¿o sí?

\- Por supuesto que no, fue maravillosa. - Dijo Elizabeth finalmente con una sonrisa alegre, ignorando los nervios y pena que había sentido anteriormente.

(e.e)

\- ¿Quieres bailar? - Preguntó Gelda de golpe, sorprendiendo a Zeldris. Ambos estaban cerca de la mesa de bocadillos, sus padres aún no habían salido, pero sí Cusack y Chandler, quienes andaban por el lugar.

\- ¿Qué...? - Dijo Zeldris como pudo, pues estaba comiendo pastel, incluso tenía betún en una de sus mejillas.

Gelda lo miró unos momentos para luego evitar su mirada avergonzada por su propuesta tan espontánea. - Olvídalo, es ridículo.

Tragó lo que tenía en la boca y dejó su plato y cubierto en la mesa, solo para contestarle. - Claro que no es ridículo.

\- ¿En serio? - Comentó algo apenada, apenas se había dado cuenta de que era un niño y que posiblemente no supiera bailar ese tipo de música clásica.

\- Lo he dicho. Me gustaría bailar contigo. - Comentó Zeldris serio, pero con un toque cariñoso. Le extendió su mano con una mirada fija, provocándole un pequeño sonrojo a Gelda.

La chica dudando en tomar su mano, finalmente la aceptó. La canción que estaba sonando comenzaba a terminarse. Zeldris y Gelda llegaron al área donde era la "pista de baile", unas cuantas parejas que bailaban los miraron confundidos. Cusack junto a Chandler observaron con curiosidad al par.

Zeldris, quien mostraba un rostro serio, se encontraba nervioso ante las miradas, pues no se acostumbraba a tanta atención. Gelda limpió el betún de su mejilla con su pulgar de la mano que tenía libre, llamando su atención. Le sonrió y le colocó esa mano en su hombro. - Bailemos, sólo tú y yo...

Comprendiendo el significado de sus palabras, asintió y colocó su mano libre en su cintura, olvidando a todos a su alrededor. La nueva canción comenzó a sonar y, al mismo tiempo, empezaron a bailar con elegancia. A pesar de la diferencia de alturas, Zeldris le llegaba unos 10 cm por debajo de los hombros de Gelda, mantenían una gran sincronización de baile.

\- Eres muy bueno... - Comentó Gelda con asombro, incluso se atrevía a decir que era con quien mejor había bailado.

\- Padre nos obligó a Meliodas y a mí a tomar unas cuantas clases. - Comentó algo avergonzado al recordar como el instructor lo había obligado bailar con su hermano. - Veo que por fin lo puedo usar en alguien que me gusté.

Gelda sonrió con ternura al escuchar lo último. - Eso quiere decir... ¿Qué soy la primera con la que bailas con gusto?

\- ... Sí y de hecho, eres la primera mujer con la que bailo. - Susurró Zeldris avergonzado. - No preguntes como aprendí a bailar.

\- Ah, y yo que quería saber... - Gelda lo miró fingiendo decepción. - ¿Me lo contarás algún día? - Ante el lindo par de ojos observándolo, solo murmuró un avergonzado y derrotado "sí". Haciendo sonreír a Gelda con satisfacción.

(*.*)

Meliodas salía junto a Elizabeth del restaurante con una sonrisa, se la habían pasado muy bien. La comida fue exquisita, platicaron e incluso les dieron un postre de parejas. Decidido a continuar con la cita, el chico tomó suavemente la mano de su niñera, quien aceptó gustosamente.

\- Creo que ya debemos regresar a casa. - Comentó Elizabeth, mientras caminaban tomados de la mano. - Podríamos ver una película, después de que termine su tarea, joven Meliodas.

\- Me atrapaste... - Murmuró Meliodas aburrido, odiaba hacer tareas, pero por ella la haría, incluso intentaría terminar lo más pronto posible. - Pero yo escojo la película

\- ¡Claro! - Comentó Elizabeth alegre de que el rubio no se opusiera hacer su tarea, luego verían tranquilamente una película. Bueno eso era lo que ella esperaba.

Pero no, ella estaba más agitada que nada. Temblando y gritando a un lado de Meliodas y éste simplemente sonreía con burla al ver a Elizabeth chillando del miedo. Ambos estaban en la sala sentados viendo una película de horror y mucha, pero mucha sangre. Fue cuando aquel ser repugnante de la película empezó a devorar a un amigo del protagonista, que Elizabeth ya no aguantó. Abrazó a Meliodas con fuerza, escondiendo su rostro en el espacio del cuello y hombro del chico.

Sentir a Elizabeth tan cerca lo estaba haciendo perder la cabeza, había dejado de ver la película para concentrarse en la chica. - Tengo miedo, joven Meliodas. ¡Por favor, veamos otra cosa! - Exclamó asustada. El rubio podía sentir como su corazón palpitaba con gran rapidez, por lo que tomó el control y apagó la televisión.

Con una sonrisa maliciosa, levantó a Elizabeth para colocarla en sus piernas y abrazarla con protección, mientras le susurraba palabras consoladoras. La chica no le dio importancia, pues deseaba más contacto físico con Meliodas, ya que le traía una tranquilidad. A su vez, ella soltaba pequeños sollozos intentando recuperar la compostura.

\- Elizabeth... Ya pasó... Solo es una película, no hay de que preocuparse. - Murmuró Meliodas con una voz tranquila. Elizabeth levantó su mirada, dejando ver su cabello despeinado y sus ojos llorosos... Fue cuando el rubio se dio cuenta de algo curioso. - Tus ojos...

Elizabeth comprendió la cara de asombro de Meliodas, asustada, se levantó y alejó de él. Ella rápidamente se peinó su flequillo, tapando su ojo derecho y caminó hasta arriba para entrar y encerrarse en el baño, dejando estupefacto al rubio.

\- ¿Elizabeth…? ¿Qué acaba de pasar…? - Fue lo único que pudo decir, confundido ante tal cambio repentino de atmósfera, primero una tranquila y tierna a una pesada e incómoda.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **N/A: Hola a todos, gracias por leer. Sinceramente, gracias por leer, votar y comentar esta historia, me da ánimos para seguir escribiendo. Cómo recordarán, dije que la parte 5 era posiblemente el último capítulo y bueno, al final no fue así. Me llego mucha inspiración y por eso estoy publicando el capítulo más rápido y más largo de lo que usual.**

 **Lamento los muchos errores gramaticales y ortográficos que puede contener el capítulo.**

 **¡Gracias por leer y que tengan un excelente día! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

Meliodas subió las escaleras, aun confundido, pero determinado a conocer el comportamiento tan inusual y espontáneo de Elizabeth. Supuso que había entrado al baño, ella no sería capaz de entrar a otra habitación sin permiso. Cuando llegó frente a la puerta del baño, la tocó ligeramente. Sonrió al escuchar un pequeño chillido dentro de ésta.

\- Elizabeth... ¿Estás bien? - Comentó Meliodas algo preocupado, haciendo sentir mal a la chica por hacerlo sentir de esa manera. - Lamento si te molesté...

\- Usted lo vio, ¿no es cierto? - Dijo Elizabeth con amargura, donde del otro lado de la puerta del baño se encontraba sentada a un lado de ésta. Ella sabía que él fingía desconocer la situación.

\- Así es... - Murmuró Meliodas, antes de sentarse en el suelo y recargarse en la puerta. Podía escuchar que Elizabeth murmuraba cosas sin sentido, pero se oía molesta.

Hubo un silencio incómodo, pero a Meliodas le dio igual pues esperaría a que la chica le contestara o hiciera alguna vocalización. Después de meditar unos minutos, Elizabeth sonrió para sí misma pues sabía que el joven jamás haría algo que la ofendiera, pero no evitó sentirse temerosa al verse expuesta.

\- Cree... ¿Qué piensa de mi ojo...? - Habló suavemente, sorprendiéndose por estar tan tranquila a pesar de que se moría de los nervios de conocer la respuesta.

Meliodas se mantuvo callado, pensando en lo que había visto, un hermoso ojo de color miel. La chica poseía heterocromia y era raro, pero no era nada malo a su parecer. De hecho, le daba un toque único. Sin que se diera cuenta, él había comenzado a sonreír bobamente. - Es lo más hermoso que he visto en mi vida... Sabía que eras única, pero no a este nivel.

\- Joven Meliodas... - Pequeñas lágrimas brotaron de los ojos de Elizabeth, era el primer chico que le decía eso. - ¿En serio?

\- Claro, por qué mentiría. Elizabeth, eres hermosa y esa diferencia de colores en tus ojos no harán que cambié de opinión. De hecho, creo que te hace ver más bella. - Habló Meliodas serio, pero con dulzura en cada una de sus palabras. Por un momento, pensó en lo que había dicho y vaya que sonaba muy cursi para él, que se rió de sí mismo. Al ver lo que había pasado, supuso que algo le sucedió a Elizabeth que no le gustaba su ojo izquierdo. - ¡Puedes contarme, soy todo oídos!

Elizabeth abrió la puerta, sorprendiendo a Meliodas y dejándolo caer en sus brazos. Éste, acostado en su regazo, sonrió al ver el rostro tranquilo, pero melancólico de la chica de cabellos plateados. - Usted es el primer chico que me dice eso... ¿En verdad cree que soy hermosa?

\- Claro que lo pienso. Pero... - Elizabeth lo miró incómoda al ver que empezaba a dudar. ¿A caso sólo lo había dicho para que saliera del baño? Eso la hizo sentir traicionada, pero al ver la sonrisa tranquila del chico, esperó a que siguiera hablando. - ... Te verías más hermosas si mostraras esa linda sonrisa tuya.

Elizabeth se sonrojó no solo por las palabras de chico, sino por sentir como la abrazaba con ternura. La chica correspondió su abrazo, Meliodas sonrió al sentir la calidez de la joven, aparte de sentir sus pechos contra él. Después de un tiempo, rompieron el abrazo y se levantaron, pero manteniendo contacto visual.

\- Creo que me gustaría escuchar el por qué estás acomplejada de tus ojos. - Comentó Meliodas curioso. Elizabeth ya no sintió tanto temor, que asintió con ánimo. - Vamos a mi cuarto a platicar, ¿qué te parece?

\- ¡Sí, joven Meliodas! - Exclamó Elizabeth con alegría, antes de darse cuenta de que entraría a la habitación de un chico y solos, sonrojándose por completo. - Y si mejor vamos a la sala.

\- Déjame pensarlo... No. - Sonrió Meliodas con malicia, poniendo nerviosa a Elizabeth. - No te preocupes, no haré nada que te moleste... Por ahora...

Lo último lo dijo tan bajo, que Elizabeth dudó en haber escuchado esas palabras, pero conocía a Meliodas y sabía que no le haría nada malo a ella. Aparte era un chico de trece años y a esa edad los jóvenes son muy inocentes, al menos eso era lo que recordaba Elizabeth al tener esa cantidad de años. Sin decir nada más, ambos caminaron hacia la habitación de Meliodas.

(*u*)

Gelda y Zeldris estaban en una de las mesas platicando animadamente hasta que un trío de muchachos, mayores que la chica, llegaron con intención de sacarla a bailar, pasear por el jardín o conversar, aparentemente. Zeldris miraba con recelo a los hombres que "hablaban" con Gelda, sus miradas de vez en cuando viajaban a su pecho y eso lo molestaba. La chica intentaba amablemente rechazar sus propuestas, aunque por dentro estaba molesta por la insistencia del trío.

\- _¡¿Es qué no me ven?!_ \- Pensó Zeldris molesto al ser ignorando por los hombres. Observó a la pobre chica reír fingidamente para no ser grosera con los invitados, sabía que ella debía actuar así pues era la "anfitriona", por así decirlo, y él no debía hacer ningún alboroto por su padre. Pero cuando vio la cara tensa de Gelda debido a que uno de los hombres la empezó a acariciar por el hombro de manera descarada, se olvidó de todo.

Se levantó de su asiento y apartó con enojo la mano del hombre que tocaba a Gelda, quien lo observaba sorprendida. Los tres jóvenes se molestaron por la interrupción del chico, pero palidecieron al ver la mirada fría y cruel que Zeldris les dedicó. Tragaron en seco, no era normal en un niño tener esa mirada tan... ¿Demoníaca? - Ella está conmigo, ¿acaso no lo ven? Y dejen de mirarla de esa asquerosa forma.

Su voz fue tan filosa y más esa mirada fría, que los jóvenes retrocedieron asustados e hizo temblar a Gelda, pero no de miedo sino de una sensación de protección. Tan cautivada estaba, que susurró su nombre con ternura. - Zeldris...

Al escuchar el nombre del chico, hicieron una reverencia por miedo y respeto, él era el hijo del señor Demon. Nadie se metía con aquel viejo si quería estar en perfectas condiciones económicas o psicológicas, y menos con sus hijos, habían rumores de que el mayor era un monstruo. Viendo al más pequeño, entendieron que si existía esa posibilidad. - Lo-lo lamentamos... - Balbucearon rápidamente, antes de retirarse.

Zeldris se giró hacia Gelda apenado de haberse comportado así frente a ella, con la posibilidad de que pensara que él era un demonio. Pero se sorprendió al ver a la chica sonrojada, intentando cubrirse con su mano derecha sus labios temblorosos. - Gracias por defenderme...

\- No hay problema. - Dijo serio, pero podía sentir como su rostro se sonrojaba ante la linda vista que le regaló Gelda. Pensó unos momentos, la chica no se veía muy sorprendida por el acoso. - ¿Pasa muy seguido?

Gelda simplemente sonrió con tristeza, admitiendo en silencio. Zeldris tomó asiento junto a ella y suavemente le sujetó su mano con firmeza, sorprendiéndola. - No te preocupes, mientras yo esté aquí nadie te molestará.

Gelda sonrió nerviosa ante la linda propuesta y luego pensó cómo un niño de nueve años la estaba enamorando. – Claro, mi pequeño príncipe demonio.

El chico sonrió cariñosamente hasta que llegó Cusack con una sonrisa llena de orgullo. - Hola de nuevo, señorita Gelda.

\- Buenas tardes, señor Demon. - Dijo alejando su mano de Zeldris para saludar al adulto, el chico se molestó por la falta de calidez en su mano.

\- Por favor, llámame Cusack. - Mencionó amablemente el señor. Gelda se sintió cómoda ante la presencia de aquel bigotudo. Él notó que Zeldris lo miraba con ligera molestia, por lo que sonrió de manera burlona. - Veo que se está divirtiendo con el joven Zeldris.

\- Así es. - Comentó Gelda animada, se giró hacia él y le sonrió con alegría, sonrojando a Zeldris. - Me encanta pasar tiempo con él.

\- Ya veo. - Sonrió Cusack con tranquilidad, se veía que la chica era amable y educada, aparte de hermosa, perfecta para su ahijado. Hizo un gesto educado para llegar hasta el chico y susurrarle al oído. - Joven Zeldris, vine a aquí para comentarle que pronto el señor Demon terminará de platicar con el señor Vampire. Lo digo para que aproveche sus minutos con la señorita.

Gelda vio algo confundida como Zeldris miró avergonzado a Cusack, quien sonreía orgulloso y divertido, alejándose del par. El chico suspiró, era cierto debía aprovechar el poco tiempo que tenía con la chica de tez pálida por lo que retomó la plática que había sido interrumpida por el tría de pervertidos.

(x.x)

Elizabeth se encontraba nerviosa ante la cercanía de Meliodas, quien yacía acostado apoyando su cabeza en su regazo. La cama era más suave de lo que creía que se dormiría a los pocos segundos de acostarse, pero cómo ahora estaba sentada junto a Meliodas no podía ser descortés con el chico.

\- Ya estoy en mi lugar. Ahora sí, cuéntamelo todo. - Dijo Meliodas tranquilo.

\- Bueno, resumiendo las cosas. - Mencionó algo melancólica, observando a Meliodas con cariño. - De pequeña, todos los niños con los que conviví terminaban de burlarse de mí por el color de mis ojos. Diciendo que era rara... Fenómeno... Solo por no ser iguales que ellos.

Meliodas mostró un rostro sin emociones. Oh, como tenía ganas de patearle el trasero a esos niños. Pero luego mostró una sonrisa burlona, cosa que animó a Elizabeth. - ¿Pero...?

Elizabeth rió ligeramente, Meliodas se había dado cuenta de que no todo era malo en su infancia sin decirle nada. - Conocí a Diane al principio de la primaria, ella dijo que le agradaba, aun con los ojos así... Éramos niñas, así que sus palabras me hicieron sentir querida.

\- ¿Tu otra mejor amiga? - Comentó Meliodas, recordando a la chica que Elizabeth le había enseñado en fotografías.

\- Sí, ella. Durante toda la primaria me protegió y me dio su apoyo... - Dijo Elizabeth con una sonrisa nostálgica. - Luego conocí a Merlín.

\- Ella la conociste en una reunión familiar, es tu amiga que consideras como una hermanita. - Declaró Meliodas y Elizabeth asintió animada, él le había puesto atención en sus pláticas. - ¿Y Gelda?

\- ¡Oh, ella! En la actual escuela que estoy estudiando, en el primer año; ella, Diane y a mí nos tocó hacer un trabajo en equipo. Gelda me vio y pues... - Recordó Elizabeth con alegría las palabras de la señorita Vampire. - Ella dijo "Pensé que era más grave, que bueno que es solo eso. Sin importar tu apariencia, eres Elizabeth Lionés, ¿no? ¡Seamos amigas!"

\- Ella te trató como una persona normal, ¿cierto? - Dijo Meliodas levantándose del regazo de la chica. Elizabeth lo miró expectante a lo que podría hacer el rubio. Tomó sus manos inesperadamente, provocándole un sonrojo a la joven. - Y yo fui el primero en decirte lo especial que eres...

Cuando Meliodas besó el dorso de la mano derecha, Elizabeth tembló ante aquel dulce y tierno contacto. Sonrojada, ahora ella le regresó la misma acción, pero en la frente del rubio, tomándolo desprevenido. Se alejó de él y quedó asombrada ante el rostro estupefacto y de color carmesí que resaltaba en las mejillas del chico.

Sin que pudiera evitarlo, lo abrazó debido a la ternura que le generó, de tal forma que su rostro quedara entre sus pechos. Meliodas podía sentir como su corazón latía con frenesís ante aquella suavidad que le proporcionaba la chica. Elizabeth se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo que lo soltó y se alejó de él asustada y avergonzada de ser tan atrevida. - Perdone. - Sin embargo, no pudo continuar con su disculpa ya que el rubio la tomó de la cintura evitando que se alejara de él.

Apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de la chica, ocultando su rostro de la mirada de Elizabeth. Meliodas respiraba tan lento para aspirar el dulce aroma de su niñera y, a su vez, intentar tranquilizarse. - Elizabeth, me vas a volver loco...

(^.^)

El señor Demon y sus parientes estaban despidiéndose de la familia Vampire. Zeldris se mostraba serio ante la vista de los adultos, pero para Gelda, él estaba triste de tener que dejarla sola en la fiesta. Ambos señores de familia dieron un fuerte y firme apretón de manos, concluyendo su hospitalidad. Izraf entró a la fiesta dejando a su hija despedirse por completo a los invitados.

\- Ha sido un gusto contar con su presencia, señor Demon y compañía. - Dijo Gelda de manera tranquila ante la imponente presencia del padre de Zeldris. Les sonrió sincera y dulcemente, pero esta sonrisa era más específica para el chico de cabellos negros. - Les deseo un excelente viaje.

\- Igual. - Habló serio el señor Demon, quien curiosamente le extendió la mano para despedirse. Gelda, sorprendida, mantuvo un rostro amigable y correspondió su gesto. - Zeldris, despídete. La señorita ha tenido que lidiar contigo. Con su permiso.

El nombrado vio, con ligera molestia, como su padre se alejaba con Cusack y Chandler, dejándolo solo con Gelda. Respiró profundamente antes de girarse hacia la chica, quien lo miraba con una pequeña sonrisa. - Yo... - No sabía por qué no podía hablar, ¿estaba demasiado nervioso?

Gelda tomó sus mejillas, sobresaltando al chico. Sonrió con ternura y se acercó al rostro de Zeldris lentamente, acelerando su corazón. Besó su mejilla con cariño lo que provocó que Zeldris se pusiera rígido ante tal agradable contacto. Manteniéndose cerca de él, le susurró. - Fue un gusto pasar tiempo contigo, ¿se podría decir que esta fue nuestra primera cita?

Zeldris la miró con asombro, intentando mantener inútilmente un rostro serio. Gelda se alejó y se despidió con un gesto. - Nos veremos de nuevo, ¿no?

\- ¡Claro! Estaré esperando con ansias tu mensaje. - Le sonrió antes de entrar al jardín. Zeldris esperó hasta que desapareciera de su vista, caminó rápidamente hacia el carro, donde lo esperaban.

\- Lamento la tardanza. - Habló Zeldris serio, poniéndose el cinturón. Cusack hizo un gesto de bienvenida, Chandler lo ignoró y su padre lo miró desde el retrovisor.

\- Zeldris, veo que te llevaste bien con la hija de Izraf. - Comentó el señor Demon con un ligero tono burlón, cosa que sorprendió a todos en el auto, incluso a Chandler.

\- …Así es, padre. - Habló Zeldris dudando en contestar. Después de la respuesta, hubo un silencio incómodo entre los miembros.

\- Señor, ¿le fue bien con el señor Vampire? - Preguntó Cusack para intentar quitar el ambiente incómodo que se produjo en el auto.

\- Muy bien. De hecho, planeamos formar una alianza. - Dijo sin mucha importancia.

\- Oh, eso es genial. ¿Pero no sería muy arriesgado confiar en ellos sin ningún sustento? - Mencionó Chandler con preocupación, pues apenas estaban tratando con éstos.

\- ¿Crees que no pensé en eso? - Su voz cambió a una seria, intimidando a Chandler. Incluso, Zeldris tuvo lástima por el vejete. - Por eso, iniciaremos poco a poco. Al final posiblemente unamos nuestras empresas con la unión entre dos miembros de la familia. Pero con el tiempo decidiremos eso.

\- ¡¿El joven Meliodas con la hija de Izraf?! - Exclamó Chandler sorprendido y molesto, olvidándose a quien le estaba cuestionando. Zeldris apretó tan fuerte sus manos, que de seguro habría alguna herida debido a sus uñas clavadas en su piel. Cusack observó con un poco de preocupación al chico, pues desde el retrovisor podía ver como intentaba mantener una cara seria.

\- Esa era mi idea principal ante aquella posibilidad, pero creo que Zeldris es la mejor opción para esto, pues al llevarse bien con la chica, ahorraría problemas en la relación... Aunque no es muy seguro esa unión. - Comentó el señor Demon con firmeza, terminando con la conversación. Zeldris no pudo evitar sonreír, relajándose por completo e imaginándose como Gelda y él estarían más en contacto de lo que hubiera pensado.

(-.-)

El sonido de la televisión arrullaba a los jóvenes, Meliodas se encontraba descansando en el hombro de Elizabeth, quien tomaba su mano con cariño para compararla con la suya. Ésta era menos suave que la de ella. El rubio disfrutaba de su calidez y aroma, viendo en pequeños momentos su rostro.

\- Joven Meliodas... - Le habló con curiosidad, él respondió con un leve pujido. - Mañana... ¿Podríamos salir con amigos? Me gustaría conocer a sus amigos, así como los míos quieren conocerlo a usted.

Meliodas se levantó y observó a Elizabeth, quien lo miraba sonrojada. Le sonrió antes de rodearla con sus brazos por su cintura, poniéndola nerviosa, pero no incómoda. - Claro, será un placer. Además, me gustaría conocer esa tal Diane. - Mencionó el rubio con ánimo.

\- Eh... ¿Joven Meliodas...? - Murmuró sonrojada y algo incómoda Elizabeth, mientras intentaba no mirarlo directamente. El rubio la observaba sin entender. - Su... Su mano.

Su mano estaba apretando suavemente su pecho, aunque Meliodas la miraba fingiendo confusión. - ¿Qué pasó...?

\- ¡Joven Meliodas! - Exclamó avergonzada, mientras intentaba alejarlo de ella. Fue cuando se escuchó el sonido de la puerta abriéndose y cerrándose, que Elizabeth se levantó de golpe, haciendo que Meliodas cayera al suelo. - ¡Joven Meliodas! ¡¿Se encuentra bien?!

\- Sí... He estado peor. - Comentó sin mucha importancia, levantándose y caminando hasta la entrada, seguido de Elizabeth. Ambos se detuvieron para encontrarse con cuatro personas, eran Cusack, Chandler, Zeldris y el señor Demon. Su hermano lo veía con cara de "¿en serio?".

\- Buenas tardes, señor Demon y compañía. - Dijo Elizabeth con respeto, haciendo una pequeña reverencia hacia los recién llegados. No iba a negar que el señor la ponía nerviosa, pero estar a un lado de Meliodas la tranquilizaba.

\- Elizabeth. Veo que has cuidado bien a mi hijo. Aquí está tu paga. - Su voz ronca, pero firme intimidó a Elizabeth, quien hacía un gesto de agradecimiento mientras aceptaba un sobre que el señor Demon le estaba ofreciendo. - Eres la primera niñera en no renunciar o ser enviada al hospital. - Elizabeth palideció, observando de reojo a un Meliodas, quien sonría inocentemente. - Por lo que he agregado un pequeño extra a tu paga.

\- Muchas gracias, señor. - Comentó Elizabeth inclinando su cabeza. - Espero estar de nuevo a su disposición.

\- De hecho, próximamente requeriré de tus servicios. - Comentó avanzando por el lugar con el fin de subir a las escaleras. - Con su permiso, me retiro.

Cusack y Chandler avanzaron por detrás del señor. El regordete miraba de mal forma a Elizabeth, quien se sorprendió de su acción. Zeldris la observó y dijo. - Nos vemos, que tengas un buen viaje. - Elizabeth sonrió ante aquellas palabras, él no la odiaba, aparentemente. - Trae a Gelda para la próxima.

La chica de cabellos plateados soltó una pequeña risa, vaya que a Zeldris le gustaba su amiga. Observó cómo subía a su cuarto, dejándola con Meliodas. Se dirigió al rubio con una pequeña sonrisa. - Ya me tengo que ir, joven Meliodas. Espero volver a cuidarlo... Por favor, envíenme un mensaje si saldremos en grupo, y lleve a Zeldris si puede. - El rubio la miró con el rostro levantado y los brazos ligeramente extendidos. Elizabeth lo miró confundida y se quedó unos segundos pensando qué es lo que quería Meliodas, hasta que comprendió lo que le pedía indirectamente.

Meliodas sonreía con los ojos cerrados y el rostro levantado, sus brazos extendidos porque él quería un último abrazo antes de que se fuera, pero se sorprendió al sentir un ligero y suave contacto en las comisuras de sus labios. Abrió sus ojos para encontrarse a Elizabeth besándolo algo avergonzada.

Se separó de él y luego se inclinó rápidamente para despedirse. - Nos vemos mañana. - Dijo Elizabeth sin verlo al rostro directamente y saliendo del apartamento acalorada por tal acción indecente.

Meliodas se quedó congelado por la sorpresa del beso, pero con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Él quería un abrazo, pero le encantó lo que le dio. Para la próxima él sería quien la sorprendería.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Prólogo_

Una pareja, un poco dispareja, caminaba por las calles de la ciudad. Elizabeth iba muy bien vestida al igual que Meliodas y, aunque no estuvieran tomados de las manos, podían sentir una unión especial. La chica de cabellos plateados no podía creer que estuvieran en su quinta cita, pero lo raro es qué la estaba llevando a un restaurante, cuando hace poco habían comido una nieve.

\- Joven Meliodas... No es necesario ir a un lugar caro, sé que es mi cumpleaños, pero estando con usted me es suficiente. - Dijo Elizabeth con dulzura.

\- Te equivocas. Tú debes estar en un lugar digno de ti. - Comentó Meliodas convencido. Elizabeth vio el lugar al que iban a entrar, era un restaurante simple, pero lindo. - Aunque por esta ocasión haré una excepción. Como todo un caballero, Meliodas dejó pasar primero a Elizabeth. A tan solo unos pasos, ella fue sorprendida por un grupo de personas gritándole. - ¡Feliz Cumpleaños!

Elizabeth sonrió al darse cuenta de que el lugar estaba decorado con globos, serpentinas y listones de muchos colores. Su familia, amigos y conocidos la recibían con cariño y ánimo. Le cantaron la canción de "Feliz cumpleaños", partieron el pastel y comieron tranquilamente. Ya que el festejo se había calmado un poco, Meliodas se acercó a Elizabeth.

\- Hey, ¿qué tal te la estás pasando? - Dijo Meliodas con curiosidad, aunque viendo el rostro de Elizabeth lo podía deducir fácilmente.

\- ¡Muy bien! - Exclamó Elizabeth irradiando alegría, realmente no esperaba que el pequeño rubio y su familia planearan esto. Dejó de sonreír al ver que Meliodas le extendió un pequeño regalo, solo para volver a sonreír con mayor emoción. - Oh, joven Meliodas. No debía...

\- Claro que sí. Ahora ábrelo. - Le sonrió con ánimo. Elizabeth hizo lo que Meliodas le dijo y sonrió al ver que era una pulsera de plata con adornos azules.

\- ¡Muchas gracias! Lo usaré con mucho gusto. - Dijo Elizabeth con cariño, dejó la caja en una mesa e intentó ponerse la pulsera. Meliodas se rió un poco al ver que no podía, por lo que le ayudó a ponérsela. - Gracias...

Mientras Elizabeth miraba con emoción su pulsera en su muñeca, Meliodas observó a varias personas bailando, por lo que tomó la mano de la chica y la jaló suavemente. Comprendiendo lo que quería hacer, avanzó con entusiasmo a la pista de baile. Se colocaron en el centro y empezaron a bailar con gracia, ignorando a todos a su alrededor. Se sorprendió al ver que él sabía bailar muy bien.

\- Pensé que solo seriamos nosotros. - Mencionó Elizabeth refiriéndose a pasar el cumpleaños solo ellos dos, pero al ver a Meliodas confundido y triste, que en realidad estaba fingiendo, se preocupó y asustó. - ¡Pero me encanto la fiesta! De hecho, me alegro pasar el día con las personas más importantes en mi vida. - Comentó Elizabeth sinceramente, Meliodas solo la observó. Y en un movimiento de baile, él se acercó a su oído.

\- Me siento honrado de que mi querida y dulce niñera me considere importante... - Susurró antes de besarla justo en los labios, sorprendiéndola. Ella lo miró nerviosa y sonrojada, ante aquella acción y al ver una sonrisa maliciosa en el rubio, se estremeció. – Ni modo, vas a tener que seguir cuidándome, Elizabeth.

.

.

.

 **N/A: Hola a todos. Sinceramente, gracias por leer y comentar esta historia, hemos llegado al final. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado al igual que yo. Lamento los muchos errores gramaticales y ortográficos que puede contener el capítulo.**

 **¡Gracias por leer y que tengan un excelente día! :D**


End file.
